Golden Sun: El Sello de la Sabiduría
by Vimur
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde el regreso de la alquimia, y Weyard dista mucho de encaminarse a una era dorada. El poder en manos de los humanos y las bestias amenazan al mundo. Nuestros héroes tendrán que restaurar la unidad de la alquimia para evitarlo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo, todo, todo lo referente a Golden Sun pertenece a Nintendo y Camelot. Yo sólo soy un titiritero jugando con los muñecos que crearon las mentes retorcidas de los hermanos Yamauchi._

_**Nota: **He mantenido todos los nombres de la versión española de Golden Sun y Golden Sun: LEP, excepto el de Hans, que lo cambié a su nombre en la versión inglesa, Isaac, porque... porque me gusta más así. No es nada en contra de ningún Hans._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

La última vez que el capitán del barco había mirado el cielo, estaba completamente despejado. Ninguna nube ensombrecía la luz del Sol Dorado, que revestía al dragón tallado en la proa con un aura rojiza, provocando la ilusión de que escupía fuego por sus fauces.

El mar estaba también tranquilo. Las brisas marinas eran apenas perceptibles.

Pero ahora, lo único que salía de la boca del dragón era agua. Escupía agua y rugía truenos. El cielo se volvió más oscuro que la noche. Tenía la textura esponjosa de ciénagas negras. Las nubes no dejaban de exhalar relámpagos que se estrellaban en el mar indiscriminadamente.

La situación bajo el barco no era muy distinta. Los mares embestían indómitas toda la estructura. Olas de varios metros bañaban la cubierta. Cientos de trombas marinas se formaron cerca de él, y si el barco no hubiera estado comandado por psinergía, seguramente habría sido tragado por las aguas.

El capitán no acertaba a comprender cómo se había formado una tormenta tan rápido y sin aviso. En sus cientos de años de experiencia, había visto cómo las aves, el viento, las nubes o los animales marinos podían alertarlo de una catástrofe inminente. Era sólo cosa de oler, observar, sentir el mar. Esta era la primera tormenta que lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue seguir comandando el barco a pesar de la adversidad. No tenía mástiles que se pudieran quebrar. Ni velas que se pudieran rasgar. Tampoco una tripulación temerosa por su vida. Lo único valioso eran las provisiones de los almacenes, y la Esfera de Control en lo más recóndito del interior del barco. Pero ambos estaban seguros. De ese modo, no importaba cuánta agua ingresara por la cubierta, ni si algún relámpago la golpeara: él podría seguir su curso sin miedo, hasta que la tormenta cesara.

Aún así le costaba evitar que el barco volcara. Las aguas lo embestían continuamente, en una dinámica que parecía casi un baile. El capitán, aparte de tener que manejar el timón, se concentraba para apaciguar a las aguas que tenía directamente bajo él. El agua era su dominio. Ellas obedecerían, aunque sólo hasta cierto punto. Así mantenía una relativa estabilidad, aunque propensa a romperse ante la más mínima pérdida de concentración.

La tormenta duraba demasiado. El capitán tuvo que pensar en una nueva forma de salir de la difícil situación. Pensó en congelar las aguas más cercanas con psinergía. Pero, de hacerlo, quedaría estancado en el mar, pues no poseía el poder de descongelar el hielo posteriormente. Luego, planeó secar el agua, cosa que rechazó inmediatamente. Sólo podía hacerlo con aguas que estuvieran prisioneras en los bordes de estanques o lagos. Allí el agua era ilimitada. Se le acabaría la energía en unos segundos. Mientras pensaba en otros métodos para salir de la tormenta, divisó tierra.

Dirigió su barco hacia ese lugar remoto que se veía en la lejanía, aunque el mar se empeñaba en desestabilizarlo y llevarlo a las profundidades. Tuvo que sortear la resistencia del agua, evitar las trombas marinas —que no eran pocas—, y desafiar la tormenta entera sobre los rugidos del dragón de la proa para acercarse a la isla.

Terminó acercándose a un gran risco. En la punta, casi rozando la caída, se encontraba una mujer. Tenía los brazos abiertos, como abrazando la tormenta. Desde abajo, el capitán no pudo observar que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo había visto. Su actitud era casi de indiferencia ante la catástrofe que azotaba el mar y las costas. Tal vez por un presentimiento, o por hallar algo familiar en la pequeña figura que alcanzaba a distinguir en el risco, el capitán buscó llamar su atención.

—¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeey! —llamó al cielo—. ¡Eeeeeeeeeeey!

El ruido de los truenos y las olas ni siquiera le permitieron escucharse a sí mismo. Tuvo que tomar medidas más drásticas. Se concentró, a pesar de la inestabilidad del barco.

Unos pequeños copos de nieve que cayeron en sus hombros la despertaron de su trance. Los miró extrañada. Sus poderes nunca habían provocado una nevada. Eso estaba fuera de su alcance como adepta de Júpiter.

Levantó su mirada al cielo, y vio cómo la nieve se hacía más y más copiosa. Se limitaba a caer sólo en el lugar en que ella estaba. Buscó el origen del prodigio, a su espalda; al frente, más allá de su tormenta, cuando finalmente observó el barco bajo el risco. Se asomó y vio un hombre que le hacía señas. Le pareció que pedía ayuda.

Consciente de que podría estar causando daño, la mujer detuvo sus oleadas de psinergía. Pronto, las nubes negras se habían esfumado, y las aguas se volvieron tranquilas tan rápidamente como se habían enfurecido. De la tormenta sólo quedó el sonido del viento, que parecía lamentarse de dolor. El capitán comprendió entonces quién había provocado la tormenta y quién era esa mujer.

—¡Sole! —llamó desde la cubierta, que ya había dejado de tambalearse—. ¡Sole! ¿Eres tú?

Asomándose por el risco, la aludida miró al marino. No pudo reconocerlo hasta que observó el barco. Sin mástil, sin remos, sin ningún tipo de comando de navegación. Sólo un timón y la cabeza de un dragón en la proa. Era un barco lemurio.

—Piers… —dijo casi susurrando.

Piers experimentó un repentino golpe de terror, casi tan repentino como el que sintió al verse entre la tormenta sin aviso, cuando vio que Sole caía por el risco. Pero, igual de rápido que la tempestad, el miedo se esfumó al ver que descendía suavemente caminando por el cielo. Había olvidado que la adepta aprendió a levitar en la Aldea Chamán. Cuando la tuvo frente a sí, se echó a reír.

—¡Sole, sí eres tú! —Puso una mano en su hombro y la observó—. Vaya que has crecido. Si no fuera por la tormenta no te hubiera reconocido, menos desde tan lejos.

La muchacha de verdad había crecido, aunque no demasiado. Lo que más cambiaba su aspecto, de cómo la recordaba Piers, era su pelo. El cabello rubio le llegaba ahora hasta la cintura, y no parecía muy cuidado, lo que le daba un aspecto más salvaje. En sus orejas tenía aros con forma de medialuna. Poseía una capa violeta que, por delante, se cruzaba en torno a unos incipientes pechos. De allí colgaban diversas joyas, todas plateadas. La niña empezaba a parecer una mujer, con una belleza muy especial.

Otra cosa que llamó la atención del marino era el báculo que portaba en su mano izquierda. Resultaba imponente. Era una firme vara color gris, que terminaba con una cabeza de lobo con las fauces abiertas en un preciso semicírculo.

—Sí, Piers, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —La muchacha, a su vez, observó al viejo capitán lemurio.

Seguía tan joven como siempre. Y como seguiría por mucho tiempo más, mientras bebiera de las aguas de Lemuria. El único cambio perceptible era la cuidada barba azul que llevaba en torno a la boca. Le daba un aspecto más maduro, tal vez más acorde a la edad que tendría entre humanos como ella, aunque no llegaba a ocultar su juventud de lemurio.

Cuando ya se habían reconocido mutuamente, Piers la invitó a sentarse en un pequeño banquillo que encontró tirado por la cubierta.

—Toma, siéntate aquí. Es el único que quedó luego de la tormenta —le ofreció amablemente—. Perdóname que el barco esté tan mojado, el agua entró a bocanadas...

—Lo siento, fue culpa mía. —Sole bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa—. Estaba practicando.

—¿Practicando? —indagó sorprendido.

—Cuando las dudas no me dejan en paz, ansío la noche. La ansiedad es tanta que no puedo esperar que las horas pasen. Así que fabrico mi propia noche. Cuando oscurezco el cielo con las nubes, mi mente puede pensar más claramente. ¿Irónico, verdad? —Piers asintió, con entendimiento en el rostro. Entendía que la chica seguía preguntándose por su origen. No le cabía duda que durante todo el tiempo en que permanecieron separados, ella había seguido buscando las respuestas. —Además —prosiguió Sole—, aproveché esta oportunidad para practicar mi psinergía. Creo que hasta estaba un poco furiosa. Cuando estoy en contacto con vientos como el que viste, me calmo. —Pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Piers, o quizá lo imaginó—. Sí, lo sé, soy una contradicción con patas. —Esta vez la sonrisa fue innegable.

—Bien, Sole, qué bueno que sigas practicando —comentó tranquilizador—. Pude experimentar de primera mano lo fuerte que te has vuelto. Ni siquiera a Iván lo había visto hacer algo como eso.

Sole casi se sonrojó con el cumplido.

—¿Y bueno, qué te trae por estos mares? —preguntó al muchacha—. Pensé que habías vuelto a Lemuria con tu tío.

—Así es. Tengo un lugar en el Consejo de la Corte. Soy el más probable sucesor del Rey Hidros…

—¡Rey Piers! —interrumpió Sole, ahora más animada—. No suena nada mal.

—No te acostumbres. Al reinado de Hidros aún le quedan cientos de años, puede que hasta miles.

—Entonces no podré verte con la corona.

"Tal vez sí", pensó Piers. Más no quería dar explicaciones sobre algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

—Bueno, como iba diciendo, sí fui a Lemuria. Pero una nueva misión me trajo de vuelta a Weyard. Me llegó un mensaje por medio de una paloma. Exigen mi presencia en cierto lugar. Salí hace unos días. Y aquí estoy.

Sole sintió de repente que no importaba lo que lo llevaba a estar ahí, que lo importante es que estaban juntos. Lo había extrañado, así como a todos sus demás amigos. Nunca esperó que el destino le llevara a uno de ellos. O que su tormenta lo hubiera hecho. Definitivamente el viento era misterioso.

—Qué bueno verte, Piers. Los he extrañado a todos desde que nos separamos.

—Pero has tenido la oportunidad de visitarlos —repuso el marino.

—Estuve en Tale un tiempo. Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que allí no encontraría mis respuestas. Que mi destino no era permanecer allí. Así que decidí viajar por Weyard, adonde el viento me llevara en busca de datos sobre mi origen. Aunque hasta ahora no me ha mostrado mucho.

—Bueno, alégrate. —Piers esperó la cara interrogativa de Sole para proseguir—. Los verás de todas formas. A todos. —El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco—. La nota que me dejó la paloma en Lemuria era una invitación. Pronto se cumplirá un año desde el retorno de la alquimia al mundo. Kraden organizó una fiesta en la que se volverán a reunir los Guerreros de Tale —El marino se alejó rápidamente y llegó hasta el timón. Le dio una violenta vuelta, poniendo en marcha el barco con su psinergía—. Sostente bien, Sole. ¡Vamos a Tale!


	2. Capítulo 1

.

**Capítulo 1**

**Tale**

Luego de la catástrofe que azotó a Tale cuando ascendió el Sol Dorado, la ciudad fue reconstruida.

Habían sobrevivido todos sus antiguos habitantes. Justo antes de que la ciudad fuera destruida, los aldeanos de Imil los habían alertado. Ellos vivían en las cercanías del Faro de Mercurio. Al encenderse los demás faros, vieron cómo la Torre se derrumbaba. Pensaron que lo mismo podría estar ocurriendo con las otras torres. Y más todavía en Tale, que era el lugar donde estuvo el Templo Sonne. Así que los previnieron hablándoles por telepatía. Los habitantes de Tale se alejaron de la ciudad con su colapso pisándoles los talones.

A pesar de ver su amada ciudad en ruinas, los de Tale agradecieron estar con vida. Eran perseverantes. Sabían que mientras tuvieran manos para trabajar, la ciudad volvería a nacer, una y otra vez.

Y vaya que se necesitaron manos para la reconstrucción. Comenzaron con la llegada de los héroes que habían devuelto la alquimia al mundo.

No fue tan difícil. Allí todos eran adeptos, lo que facilitaba las tareas aún más. Además, parecía que el Sol Dorado alumbraba en Tale más que en cualquier otro lugar. Los aldeanos apreciaron cómo la psinergía era más poderosa e inagotable.

Todos ayudaron con la reconstrucción. Los adeptos de tierra levantaron los suelos para hacer los caminos y el río que antiguamente cruzaba la ciudad. Hicieron crecer aceleradamente las flores y los árboles para recuperar el otrora verde paisaje de la aldea. Movilizaron las rocas que les impedían seguir trabajando, y movieron los objetos más pesados que se usaron en las construcciones.

Los adeptos de agua llenaron el río. Crearon cascadas que bajaban como velos hacia la parte central de la ciudad. Crearon fuentes de agua inagotable y pura, para que los habitantes nunca tuvieran problemas de abastecimiento. Incluso hicieron una "Fuente de los Deseos", muy parecida a la que había en Tolbi.

Los adeptos de fuego prepararon los terrenos para la construcción de las viviendas. Quemaron los pastos, dejando la tierra lisa y llana. También se ocuparon de mantener la temperatura en las noches de trabajo, encendiendo grandes fogatas con formas de víboras y dragones. Los habitantes bailaban y cantaban frente a ellas hasta dormir.

Los adeptos de viento barrieron las hojas y los desperdicios. Analizaron los que potencialmente eran los mejores lugares para levantar una vivienda, tomando en cuenta las brisas de aire que pasaban por allí. Aunque más que nada, ellos se dedicaron a planificar la reconstrucción.

Debido a los grandes poderes de todos los que ayudaron, terminaron en casi dos semanas.

La aldea de Tale quedó muy parecida a como era antiguamente. El río, los árboles, el templo. Pero algo la cambiaba radicalmente. Algo que no estuvo en manos de los trabajadores.

Donde antes estuvieron las ruinas del Templo Sonne, ahora se erguían dos grandes pirámides de oro puro. Su presencia es casi un misterio. Se cree que se formaron por la esencia pura de la alquimia, como prueba de su presencia en el mundo. Los sabios aún siguen investigándola.

Lo cierto es que las pirámides marcaban demasiado a la ciudad. Les recordaba a todos, con su brillo dorado, que nada sería igual que antes. Tale fue por mucho tiempo la ciudad que resguardaba el sello de la alquimia. Era su guardiana, la que ocultaba en el Templo Sonne las cuatro estrellas, las llaves del sello. Pero para el mundo, la alquimia era casi una leyenda, y con ella, la aldea de Tale también. Era casi tan desconocida como la psinergía.

Ahora, que el mundo resplandecía bajo el Sol Dorado, Tale se alzaba como la cuna de todos los prodigios que los humanos eran capaces de realizar. Allí fue el primer lugar donde alumbró el Sol al renacer la alquimia. Las pirámides de oro eran la prueba de ello. También fue el lugar donde comenzó todo: el robo de las estrellas, y la travesía para recuperarlas, que terminó siendo la travesía para encender los faros y regresar la alquimia al mundo. De Tale también eran los primeros niños que se embarcaron en esos viajes.

"Los Guerreros de Tale", fueron bautizados los ocho chiquillos que recorrieron todo Weyard encendiendo los faros elementales.

Su historia fue mitificada. Nadie supo que en realidad, la mitad de ellos lucharon para que la alquimia siguiera sellada, y que la otra mitad encendía los faros sólo para recuperar a sus padres. Lo único que quedó en la mente de las personas era el resultado de sus viajes. Y los relatos de las personas que los ayudaron.

Cuando los habitantes de Weyard experimentaron la grandeza del Sol Dorado, aclamaron como héroes a los que hicieron eso posible. Pero el tiempo no fue justo con ellos.

Pasaron los meses, y comenzaron a producirse problemas. Los animales salvajes; los adeptos que no podían controlar su poder; los que podían controlarlo, pero lo usaban para someter y acumular riquezas… Cuando se vieron bisos de un posible colapso, comenzaron a culpar a los Guerreros de Tale. Todo el agradecimiento que les tenían se iba convirtiendo en odio y rencor. Ellos habían regresado la alquimia al mundo, por lo que ellos eran responsables de todo lo malo que se hizo con ese poder. En realidad, no sabían nada sobre la decadencia natural que estaban sufriendo cuando los faros permanecían apagados. No sabían que, sin la luz del Sol Dorado, todos acabarían por morir. Sólo atribuyeron su aparición a un capricho de los ocho jóvenes.

Los Guerreros de Tale lo entendían. La gente común no tenía cómo saber lo que ellos averiguaron en medio de sus viajes. No estuvieron en la corte del Rey Hidros, cuando hicieron una comparación del mapa actual y el antiguo, que concluía que los continentes se separarían en ausencia de la alquimia. Los entendían y no los culpaban. Ellos tampoco pensaron que cosas malas pasarían cuando liberaron el sello. Sólo aseguraban la permanencia de un mundo en el que vivir.

* * *

><p>Era ya pasado mediodía. Isaac almorzaba con sus padres en el hogar que ellos mismos habían construido. La habían hecho de piedra con un techo de tejas, en contraposición a la fragilidad de la madera y la paja de la vieja casa. Dora había presionado para que fuera de materiales firmes. No quería más hoyos en el techo.<p>

Sin embargo, allí estaba: un agujero del tamaño de una cabeza en el techo, y uno mucho más grande en el piso directamente bajo él. Isaac lo miraba distraído mientras comía. Pensaba en cómo había hecho ese agujero el día anterior, aunque su memoria era nebulosa.

Frank, el padre de Issac, acostumbraba a practicar con su hijo el arte de la espada. Era una actividad que realizaban desde que Issac apenas tenía la edad de sostener una espada corta. Fue él quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre esgrima.

Cuando reconstruyeron Tale y volvieron a tener la vida familiar de antaño, padre e hijo volvieron a las prácticas con la espada. Frank se encontró con un joven mucho más rápido y fuerte que el niño que se vio obligado a dejar hace más de 4 años. Isaac manejaba la espada con soltura y destreza. Estaba en el punto en que ya casi superaba a su padre; pero este seguía siendo más experimentado que él.

Los combates que realizaron en esa época, hombre contra hombre, fueron feroces. Ya no parecían prácticas. Cada uno sorprendía a su rival con golpes que, de no ser bloqueados, podrían haber acabado con la vida de alguno. Ninguno podía sostener la ventaja durante mucho tiempo. Una estocada, un mandoble, un golpe ascendente, podían cambiar radicalmente la situación. Ambos quedaban exhaustos al terminar, aunque sabiéndose profundamente enriquecidos. Sentían, luego de cada combate, que sus habilidades habían mejorado.

Eso fue lo que sucedió el día anterior. Padre e hijo entrechocaron sus espadas. Bailaron la danza del acero una vez más. Frank disfrutó tanto de la pelea en esa ocasión, que propuso avanzar de nivel. Agregar la psinergía a la práctica.

Era algo que sucedía regularmente en situaciones como esa. Cuando el padre se sentía más que satisfecho, deseaba enfrentarse a un reto aún mayor. Sabía que su hijo manejaba la psinergía mejor que él. A pesar de su corta edad, tenía más experiencia. Había conocido muchos lugares, experimentado todos los elementos en sus más puros estados. Había visto psinergías que él ni soñaba conocer. A pesar de que el Sol Dorado había aumentado los poderes del padre, Isaac seguía superándolo.

Aún así, ese día Frank quería sentir la adrenalina de una combate con las fuerzas naturales sobre el entrechocar de las espadas. Isaac aceptó. Aunque luego hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Comenzó con un pequeño temblor que hizo saltar a Frank por los aires. Isaac aprovechó la pérdida de equilibrio inicial que había provocado para atacar. Impulsándose en la tierra que tenía bajo su control, buscó espada en mano el arma de su padre. Esta lo recibió, como esperaba. El suelo móvil lo había desestabilizado, pero el acero reaccionó de todas formas.

Frank repelió a su hijo cuando el temblor había pasado. Entonces invocó tres esquirlas de barro sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Isaac esquivó la primera, dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando la segunda, y cortó la tercera con la espada. Pero cuando los trozos de la última esquirla aún ocupaban toda su atención, sintió el acero escabulléndose por un costado. Sus ojos no podían verlo, pero sus miembros lo sintieron. Pudo interferir el golpe justo a tiempo.

Arremetieron mutuamente con las espadas. Por un momento olvidaron que esa no era una práctica ordinaria, que podían usar psinergía. Cuando lo recordaron, ambos se separaron.

Isaac provocó otro temblor, pero esta vez más intenso y bajo sus pies. Antes de que Frank se diera cuenta, lo había perdido de vista. Sólo su instinto de guerrero le advirtió de dónde provendría el golpe. Isaac descendía a velocidad vertiginosa sujetando la espada con las dos manos. Había usado el temblor bajo él para que la tierra misma le diera el impulso necesario para dar un gran salto. Pretendía usar la fuerza de la caída.

Los brazos de Frank no reaccionaron para detener el ataque aéreo, pero sus piernas sí lo hicieron. El acero le rozó los pantalones luego de moverse hacia un lado escapando del filo. La espada de Isaac provocó un gran estruendo al chocar con la tierra. Quedó anormalmente fracturada con el golpe. Trozos de tierra y barro saltaron por los aires. Al ver lo que el ataque de Isaac había provocado, Frank se sintió intranquilo.

A ese sorpresivo ataque, le siguieron varios más de la misma naturaleza. La psinergía del joven provocaba temblores cada vez más intensos, que desencadenaban saltos más altos y golpes más rápidos y fuertes. Al padre le costaba cada vez más esquivar los ataques, mientras su intranquilidad aumentaba. No era sólo por la fuerza abrumadora. Presentía que había algo más. La destrucción que provocaba su hijo fue tal, que se vio obligado a detener el entrenamiento.

—¡Issac, es suficiente! —le gritó, envainando la espada. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a sacarla de nuevo al ver que su hijo no se detenía—. ¡Issac, vas a destruir todo Tale si sigues así!

La única respuesta fueron ataques más feroces.

Mientras el padre seguía esquivando, trató de observar el rostro de Isaac. Vio que a sus ojos de repente le faltaba emoción. Que los músculos de los brazos que sostenían la espada estaban demasiado abultados, como si aplicara toda su fuerza en cada embate. Pero por sobre todo, creyó ver un brillo dorado, aunque no podía identificar de dónde provenía.

De repente las arremetidas aéreas cesaron. La distancia entre los dos era muy amplia. Frank se preparó para gritarle de nuevo, pero lo que vio lo enmudeció.

Isaac levantó los brazos y susurró unas palabras.

—¡_Madre Gaia_!

Frank casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni de exigirle a su hijo que se detuviera, cuando tenía bajo los pies uno de los ataque más fuertes de la psinergía de tierra. Grandes rocas comenzaron a desprenderse rápidamente de la tierra. Frank se vio obligado a dar saltos hacia atrás para esquivarlas. Pero la psinergía lo seguía. Allí donde pisaba, se desprendía una roca para golpearlo desde abajo. Al final, se encontró en el centro de una tormenta de piedra y tierra.

Allí fue cuando pudo distinguir de dónde provenía la luz dorada. Era la Estrella de Venus, que refulgía en el bolsillo de Isaac. Gracias a ella pudo darse cuenta que, siguiendo la estela de escombros ascendentes que había dejado su paso, avanzaba su hijo espada en mano a una velocidad fantasmal. Era un ataque _Aniquilación._

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando las espadas chocaron. Frank había bloqueado el golpe, pero eso no fue suficiente. Sus extremidades se resintieron por la fuerza demoledora. La mitad de su espada había salido volando por los aires. La que todavía sostenía entre las manos temblaba, igual que sus piernas.

Frank vio que los ojos de su hijo relucían con un brillo multicolor. Su cara estaba desfigurada en una mueca que lo hacía parecer estar reprimiendo la risa a cada momento. Supo que Isaac, estando poseído por el espíritu que fuera, no se iba a detener. Y consciente de que ese último ataque pudo matarlo, trató de huir. Se alejó corriendo y subió al techo de su casa de un salto.

Isaac no fue indiferente. Lo siguió con la mirada, dándole unos segundos de ventaja, pero pronto se dispuso a seguir con su combate demente.

Debido a la altitud a la que estaba, Frank pudo distinguir la figura que peligrosamente se acercaba en ese momento. Era Dora, que acudía al encuentro con su hijo.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate Dora! Aléj… —gritó desde el techo de la casa, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el dolor. Isaac había hecho aparecer con su psinergía una gran estaca de piedra bajo el padre. La estaca penetró la tierra, el piso de piedra, el techo de tejas y la pierna de Frank.

Abajo, los brillos demoniacos cesaron de repente. El joven se encontraba arrodillado, con las manos sujetándose la cabeza, y un cálido abrazo maternal en su espalda.

En la mesa, Dora y Frank habían terminado de comer y se preparaban para salir, pero vieron que el plato de Isaac estaba casi intacto. Apreciaron su mirada perdida en el agujero del techo y supieron dónde estaban sus pensamientos. Entendieron lo que podría estar sintiendo.

—Tendrás que reparar eso —dijo la madre refiriéndose al agujero—. O tus amigos pensarán que vives en una pocilga.

El chico asintió y se quedó solo en la mesa. Lo último que vio de ellos al salir de casa fue que su padre aún cojeaba.

* * *

><p>Iván se encontraba tendido sobre el pasto en el centro del Círculo de Piedra. Miraba las nubes moverse en el cielo. Sentía la leve caricia del viento en su cara. Su exterior era calma absoluta, pero por dentro, la situación no podía ser más contraria.<p>

—No soy un adepto de viento, pero sé lo que estás pensando, chico —dijo la voz de un anciano a su espalda. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

Iván asintió, y dirigió sus palabras sin moverse.

—Kraden, ¿crees que vendrá esta noche?

—No pude ubicarla para enviarle una paloma, pero seguro que allí donde esté, se enterará. Y si es así, y el viento así lo desea, vendrá. Sabes cómo es Hama.

—No la veo desde que estuvimos en Mitdir. Esa última vez, dijo que tendría respuestas para mí cuando nuestro viaje acabara. Pero hace un año que encendimos los faros y aún no me he encontrado con ella.

—Tu hermana debe tener sus motivos.

—He tenido paciencia, Kraden. Desde muy pequeño aprendí a aceptar la incógnita de mi nacimiento. El maestro Hammet nunca me ocultó que él no era mi padre y las circunstancias extrañas en que llegué a sus brazos. Crecí sin ninguna esperanza de conocer mi origen. Creo que ni siquiera lo deseaba. Pero luego… —la voz del muchacho fue teñida por la emoción— me entero en medio de todo el caos de nuestra misión que tengo una hermana. Una hermana que sabe lo que yo no sé sobre mí mismo.

—Entiendo, Iván —dijo el erudito—. Yo pasé por algo similar. Cuando era pequeño, me enviaron a estudiar alquimia con Babi. Nunca supe quiénes eran mis padres ni si tenía más familia. Aún así, mi curiosidad en los estudios arcanos era tan fuerte, que opacó cualquier deseo de conocer sobre mis orígenes. Ese tema no tenía lugar en mis cavilaciones. Pero… si me hubiera encontrado de repente con una pista, creo que estaría igual que tú. —Kraden miró con ternura a Iván.

—Durante todo este tiempo he tratado de encontrar una respuesta con los datos que dispongo. Mi condición como adepto de viento, el niño con Psinergía que vimos en Mitdir, el Culto de Anemos y las alas...

—Lo único que puedo recomendarte en este caso es que la duda no te haga perder tu identidad. Es verdad que desconoces tus orígenes. Y es natural que quieras despejar esas dudas. Pero no dejes que eso te desarticule como persona. Lo que has vivido, lo viviste ya. Eso no va a cambiar, ni aunque seas hijo de un rey antiguo o de un mercader o un ladrón. Si alguna vez llegas a tener el conocimiento que ansías, procura que este te sirva para comprender mejor tu condición y tus habilidades. No dejes que eso por sí solo te defina.

Iván revivió los breves momentos que había pasado con su hermana. Los había repasado incansablemente, varias noches. Luego, recordó su paso por Mitdir y lo que aprendió del culto de Anemos. Finalmente, volvió a los recuerdos de su vida con el Maestro Hammet. En cierto modo, extrañaba esos momentos. Todo habría podido ser parecido, de no ser por la duda que ahora lo corroía.

—Gracias, Kraden —dijo luego de digerir sus palabras—. Tienes razón.

Ambos siguieron allí, tendidos sobre el pasto. Iván comenzó a juguetear con las nubes. Había aprendido cómo manejar sus formas a su antojo. Sólo debía controlar la presión del aire en los lugares indicados. Era una actividad que lo relajaba.

Una nube pequeña tomó la forma de un conejo blanco y esponjoso. Otra, que flotaba a su lado, era un hombre con un arco. Se veía en su cabeza un gorro con una pluma sobresaliendo. El arquero disparó al conejo. El jirón de nube que representaba la flecha se desprendió el arco y dio entre las largas orejas. Por un momento, parecía que estas se desvanecían, pero pronto volvieron a tomar consistencia. El conejo huía, y el cazador seguía disparando.

Finalmente, una flecha dio con su presa. El conejo se desvaneció cuando su pequeño cuerpo fue flagelado. Pero antes de ser un montón de jirones desorganizados, la nube se apelmazó en un punto. Formó una bola con lo que antes era flecha y conejo. La esfera flotó, y cuando estuvo frente al cazador, abrió una gran fauce con colmillos y se lo tragó. La bola de nubes se retorció sobre sí misma, para tomar una forma circular más perfecta.

En ese momento pareció más consistente. Aparecieron detalles más precisos. Algo que parecía ser un ojo abierto en el centro. Y la textura rocosa de la luna.

Luego de la reconstrucción de Tale, Kraden tomó a Iván como su alumno. Le enseñaba las cosas que había aprendido como pupilo de Babi: historia de Weyard, creación de pociones, anatomía de las bestias, fundamentos de la alquimia y reacciones químicas, etc.

Posteriormente, los dos formaron una sociedad de eruditos, llamada los Sabios de la Piedra. Estaba conformada por Kraden, Iván, los sacerdotes de Tale y otros sabios que se habían maravillado con las inexplicables pirámides de oro de la ciudad.

La sociedad de eruditos tenía varios objetos de estudio. Uno era El Sabio, esa roca flotante con un ojo que apareció por primera vez cuando robaron las estrellas. En esa época, Kraden creía que era la legendaria Piedra Filosofal, pero luego de todo lo que pasó, comenzó a dudarlo.

Trataban de comprender qué motivaba sus actos. Desde el principio, El Sabio se mostró en contra de que los faros fueran encendidos. Aduciendo que la alquimia era dañina, hizo todo lo posible para que no regresara. Llegó al punto de enfrentar a los Guerreros de Tale con sus padres para que no encendieran el Faro de Marte. Aún así, cuando el sello fue roto, no se mostró molesto. En cambio, imbuyó la Piedra de Venus con mucho poder alquímico y se la legó a Isaac. Desde ese día, no volvió a aparecer en Weyard. Su existencia era una incógnita, y los Sabios de la Piedra pretendían revelarla.

Otra materia de estudio eran las pirámides de oro. Analizaban su composición. Ellos fueron los que descubrieron, más allá de las apariencias, que las construcciones eran de oro verdadero. Buscaban descubrir exactamente lo que eran y lo que significaban.

Lo tercero que llenaba los libros de los eruditos era el Círculo de Piedra en que se encontraban Iván y Kraden. Era otra incógnita que encontraron en Tale luego de la destrucción. Grandes lozas de piedra, dispuestas en un amplio círculo, se alzaban en el pasto. Tenían inscripciones extrañas de soles, estrellas, lunas y planetas.

Los Sabios de la Piedra se preguntaban también cómo se había formado. Según sus cálculos, las piedras pesaban varias toneladas. Era imposible que, incluso con psinergía, pudieran moverse. Descartaron que hubieran llegado allí por azar al explotar las rocas de la ciudad. Tenían una disposición demasiado perfecta, y además, estaban las inscripciones. Todavía no podían comprenderlas, pero a Kraden le recordaban al Templo Sonne.

Hasta ese momento, se manejaban dos hipótesis sobre la función del Círculo de Piedras. La primera decía que era un portal al lugar donde fueron los djinn elementales. Con el regreso de la alquimia, los djinn desaparecieron repentinamente. Tal vez porque ya no fueran necesarios, o porque debían volver a sus elementos. Lo cierto es que tenían que haber ido a algún lado, y El Círculo pudo aparecer como la única puerta existente hacia ese lugar.

La segunda hipótesis versaba que el Círculo era un viejo instrumento alquímico capaz de conectar las eras. Su aparición coincidía con el retorno de la alquimia, por lo que tal vez existió también en la vieja Era Dorada. Eso podría significar una conexión entre esos dos períodos. Si lo manejaban de la forma correcta, quizá permitiría viajar a esos tiempos antiguos. Sin embargo, nada había sido probado todavía.

Kraden volvió a dirigirse a Iván cuando vio la forma que había tomado la nube: era la forma de El Sabio.

—Algo más te preocupa, ¿no?

Iván deshizo la nube y dejó libre al viento para que la tallara como quisiera.

—Sí, pero no podría explicar qué. Es sólo un presentimiento —respondió.

—Nada es un presentimiento tratándose de ti. Eres un adepto de viento.

—Lo sé, pero mis capacidades de adivinación no han avanzado nada. No son ni la sombra de las de mi hermana.

—Aún así. No podría descartar tus presagios. ¿De qué se trata?

—Es sólo que… cuando pienso en esta noche, me invade un miedo indescriptible. Me surge una visión. Recuerdo nuestro viaje por Weyard y todo lo que pasamos, y de repente todo se vuelve negro. Me siento solo, sin siquiera un espacio alrededor. No hay viento… no puedo sentir nada. Sólo la presencia acusadora de un ojo. Un gran ojo en una piedra flotante. —Kraden comprendió entonces la forma que le había dado a la nube—. No sé de qué se trata. Debería estar feliz por reencontrarme con mis amigos.

Kraden miró hacia el cielo. Vio que la nube que el chico había dejado en paz tomó una nueva forma. Era algo parecido a un ave, un ave con enormes alas, que aleteaba dejando plumas caer. Al parecer, Iván no era consciente de ese espectáculo. El erudito sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Puede que haya muchas cosas que no entiendas. Otras tantas que ignoras. Y otras que anhelas saber. Pero creo que en el fondo, sabes mucho más de lo que crees.

* * *

><p>El sol empezaba a esconderse. Nadia practicaba malabares en un almacén abandonado. A pesar de que los ensayos generales ya se habían hecho, siempre practicaba sola antes de una presentación. Era una especie de ritual que la ayudaba a prepararse mentalmente.<p>

En Tale, Nadia había formado una sociedad de malabaristas, llamada La Salamandra Ardiente. Estaba conformada sólo por adeptos de fuego. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades con ese elemento, llenaban las noches de la ciudad con luces rojas, látigos ardientes, esferas que parecían estrellas y las diversas formas en que armaban los espectáculos.

Nadia era la líder. Su maestría con el fuego la dotaba de belleza, que junto con los movimientos de su cuerpo la hacían el personaje que más llamaba la atención.

A la compañía le fue muy bien desde el principio. Aún con falta de práctica y coordinación, eran capaces de generar un espectáculo atractivo para el público. Luego fueron creciendo y aumentando en pericia. Siempre encontraban nuevas formas de impresionar al público, lo que les dio una gran fama en la ciudad que los vio nacer.

Pronto tuvieron que expandir fronteras. Comenzaron llevando el espectáculo a Vault y Lunpa. El éxito fue igual que en Tale. Viajaron por toda Angara, y su fuego fue admirado. Planearon entonces armar una gira por todo Weyard. La noticia de Kraden le llegó cuando estaba en mitad de esa gira. Aún así, aceptó de buena gana, prometiendo completar su viaje luego.

Las bolas ascendían con cadencia sobre su cabeza. Comenzaron siendo tres, para luego aumentar progresivamente hasta ser seis. Nadia las tenía todas bajo control. Sin embargo, en determinado momento, una cayó. La bola rodó por el suelo. Antes de que alcanzara a recogerla, rebotó en la bota de alguien.

—Espero que esto no queme a uno de los espectadores esta noche —dijo el extraño ofreciéndole la pelota.

—¡Eso no va a pasar! Antes saco de una patada al insulso que se acerque demasiado a mi fuego —respondió Nadia levantándose.

—Esperemos que eso no suceda. Sé cuánto duelen tus patadas.

En ese momento, cuando Nadia sentía el calor de la mano del sujeto al recibir la pelota, y cuando al procesar la voz y el mensaje lo miró a los ojos, pudo reconocerlo.

—Hola, hermanita.

Nadia ahogó un grito de emoción y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia su hermano.

—¡Félix! —exclamó colgándose a su cuello, cosa que casi lo desestabilizó—.¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

—Yo también, pero… —jadeó ante la efusividad de Nadia—. Si sigues así se me caerá la cabeza y luego me extrañarás más.

Un poco más calmada, Nadia dejó su lugar en la nuca de su hermano. Le sostuvo fuertemente las manos y se miraron mutuamente.

Félix vio a una mujer. Nadia tenía las piernas más largas. Una cintura más femenina. Un cuerpo más formado. El cabello rojo le ondeaba por los hombros.

Félix no había cambiado mucho. Tenía la misma capa verde y la misma mirada madura. Nadia no lo había visto desde que se separaron hace un año. Hace tres meses supo que la había ido a visitar a Tale, pero en ese momento ella estaba viajando con La Salamandra Ardiente, por lo que no se pudieron encontrar.

A parte de eso, Nadia no tuvo noticias de él en todo el año. Aunque, durante sus viajes, había escuchado a algunas personas hablando de un hombre extraño que se dedicaba a atrapar criminales y eliminar bestias demasiado peligrosas. Según las descripciones, tenía una capa verde y usaba una máscara. De modo que a Nadia no le costó mucho imaginarse lo que su hermano estuvo haciendo.

—Lo haces realmente bien. No me lo esperaba. —Félix había estado mirándola practicar los malabares antes de presentarse.

—Esto no es nada —dijo ella dejando las bolas de práctica en el suelo—. Sin fuego no tiene gracia.

—¿Me mostrarías más? —la detuvo él. Nadia no hizo caso.

—¡Ni hablar! Verme hacer malabares sin fuego es como verme desnuda. Y eso sí que no se lo permito a nadie.

—Ni siquiera a… —A Félix le cruzó fugazmente el nombre de Isaac, pero se censuró de inmediato. Consideró muy grosero que él le mencionara algo de eso así—. ¿Ni siquiera a tu hermano?

—Ni siquiera a ti. Tendrás que esperar hasta el espectáculo de esta noche si quieres ver lo que he aprendido durante este año.

—Lástima —dijo Félix defraudado—. Esta podría haber sido la única oportunidad de ver tu espectáculo sin riesgo de quemarme.

Nadia fingió indignación. Pero pronto los dos se echaron a reír.

—Perdón por interrumpir tu práctica —dijo luego.

—No importa. Estaba terminando —mintió. Ahora que tenía a su añorado hermano frente a ella, le iba a ser imposible concentrarse. Además, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con él —. Ven. Vamos a las cascadas, tienes mucho que contarme.

A Félix no le gustó mucho la idea, pero Nadia ya había atenazado su brazo y lo conducía hacia las cascadas. Tuvo que aceptar entonces que era verdad, tenían mucho que hablar.

* * *

><p>En la plaza de Tale había todo un amasijo de culturas. Licántropos que ya no temían mostrarse bajo la luz de la luna llena; enanos y salvajes; habitantes de tundras y desiertos, de bosques y ríos; piratas, bribones y ladrones, que debían su subsistencia a la ayuda de los ocho chicos; incluso los seres de tez azulada de las antes heladas tierras de Prox.<p>

Seres de todos los continentes se Weyard se encontraban allí y seguían llegando.

Los posaderos miraban jubilosos a cada forastero que entraba a la aldea. Cada uno de ellos llevaba dinero en los bolsillos. Cada uno de ellos necesitaría donde alojarse esa y las consiguientes noches. Los posaderos se habían preparado especialmente para la ocasión. En una semana habían ampliado la modesta posada. Ahora, tenía tres pisos,y por la parte trasera emplazaron habitaciones hasta donde el terreno les permitió. Triplicaron el número de cocineros y contrataron unos cuantos bardos para la entretención. Estaban convencidos de que, al terminar la semana, serían ricos.

Garet llegó justo antes de la puesta del Sol Dorado. Iba en la vanguardia de una doble fila de mujeres con trajes de sedas, provenientes de Xian. A su lado estaba Zhu Po Long, el maestro que lo había entrenado durante todo ese año en el manejo de la espada. El espadachín tenía una mirada severa y hombros firmes. Llevaba el cabello tomado sobre la cabeza al estilo oriental. El bigote descendía por ambos costados de la boca hasta superar el mentón. De la cintura colgaba una gran espada en una funda negra con dibujos de serpientes verdes.

Por su vestimenta, Garet parecía haber asimilado la cultura en la que estuvo envuelto todo ese tiempo. Lucía una maciza coraza escarlata con incrustaciones de oro en forma de flamas. De cada hombro sobresalía la cabeza de un amenazador dragón con las fauces abiertas. El pelo permanecía como siempre, ígneo y peinado hacia arriba, pero su frente estaba oculta en una bandana roja anudada por detrás. Su espada era considerablemente más grande que la de su maestro, por lo que la llevaba colgada en la espalda.

—¡Qué armadura tan pesada! Seguro la lleva puesta sólo para impresionarnos —fue lo primero que dijo su hermana pequeña al interceptarlo en la entrada.

—Gracias, hermanita, yo también te extrañé mucho —contestó él revolviéndole el pelo.

—Aunque al parecer hermanas no te faltaron —dijo la hermana mayor, con los brazos cruzados, refiriéndose a las mujeres vestidas de seda.

Garet escuchó las risitas de las aludidas a su espalda. Se indignó por la forma en que sus hermanas lo recibían.

—¡Qué bueno es que al regresar lo primero que hagan sea dejarte en ridículo ante tu maestro y tus compañeras! No saben cuánto aprecio esto.

—Pues los hubieras pensado cuando quemaste la cocina antes de huir de casa —dijo la mayor.

— Y cómo iba a saber yo que el fuego era demasiado. Sabías que no soy muy bueno para cocinar, no debiste pedirme ayuda.

—¡Al menos te hubieras quedado a comer las avellanas rostizadas con aderezo de cenizas que tú mismo cocinaste! Pero no, tuviste que huir como un cobarde esa misma noche.

Durante toda la discusión, la hermana menor se dedicaba a palpar los músculos y examinar la coraza de su hermano.

—¡Hermanito, qué cachas estás! —exclamó luego de su exhaustivo examen.

Garet no supo si quería decir exactamente lo que dijo, o insinuaba que se veía ridículo. Contestó asumiendo lo primero.

—Bueno, es que el entrenamiento con el maestro es muy riguroso. —Aprovechó la ocasión para presentárselos—. Saluden al menos.

La pequeña lo saludó con un gesto con la cabeza que fue recibido de la misma manera. Luego fue a observar el cortejo de mujeres exóticas que llegó con su hermano.

—Espero que mi hermano no le haya causado muchas molestias, honorable maestro —dijo la mayor estrechándole la mano—. Supongo que no les ha quemado las cocinas, aplastado sus plantas o cortado un brazo. —Se acercó para susurrarle—: Es que es tan descuidado…

—¡Para el carro! —gritó Garet, indignado—. Es verdad que alguna vez fui así, pero ya no. He aprendido mucho con mi entrenamiento. Ahora puedo controlar mis emociones y reflexionar antes de actuar. Puedo darme cuenta de las sutilezas de la vida y actuar en sintonía con ellas…

—¿Ah, sí? Pues dime, señor sutil, al menos ¿aprendiste a cocinar? —La pregunta tomó al joven por sorpresa. Desesperado, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados para ver si alguien lo podía salvar de su condenada hermana—. Dígame, maestro, ¿mi hermano aprendió a cocinar? —El maestro hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía! Sigues siendo tan perezoso como siempre.

—Pero… pero… —comenzó a decir Garet tratando de escapar de sus garras—. Sé escribir con bonita caligrafía, y criar árboles y barrer las hojas y...

—¿Y eso de qué te sirve? ¿Escribirás en una hoja montado en un árbol para que tus mayores te envíen comida?

Su hermana lo tenía. Cuando se ponía así era insufrible. No había previsto que se encontraría en esa situación apenas llegara.

—¡Ya está bueno! Cualquiera diría que no somos un par hermanos que no se han visto en casi un año.

Las palabras parecieron aplacar a su hermana. Ya no volvió a proferir comentarios hirientes. O por lo menos eso parecía.

—Vamos a casa —dijo más calmada—. Seguro nuestros padres te reciben como quieres. ¡Aunque no como te mereces!

Garet hizo caso omiso a la última parte del comentario. Era verdad que quería ver a su familia. Tenía la seguridad de que debían haberlo extrañado más que sus hermanas.


	3. Capítulo 2

.

**Capítulo 2**

**El Falso Eclipse**

Era una noche de plenilunio. La oscuridad cubría con su manto a ese variopinto grupo que culturas que se reunía frente a las pirámides de oro. Las únicas luces eran las de la luna llena y las cuatro antorchas dispuestas en torno al escenario. En ese momento, representantes de todo Weyard esperaban el inicio de la celebración.

Kraden subió al escenario. Su presencia fue suficiente para acabar con el bullicio de la multitud. Sin embargo, aún se escuchaban los murmullos de algunos niños.

_"¿Ese es Kraden, el sabio que revelará todos los misterios del mundo? ¡Pero sí parece sólo un ancianito!" _

_"¡Mira, papi, un erudito!" _

_"¡Quiero ir al baño!"_

Cuando Kraden tuvo el silencio que consideró necesario, se dirigió al público.

—Gentes de todos los lugares de Weyard: luchadores de Xian; enanos de Loho; licántropos de Garoh —los adeptos transformados aullaron a la luna—; guerreros de Naribwe y Kibombo —levantaron sus lanzas—; habitantes de Champa y Lalivero —elevaron sus cimitarras—; de Mitdir y Prox; chamanes de Aldea Chamán —los chamanes gritaron—; amigos de los cuatro extremos de Weyard, sed bienvenidos a la conmemoración del primer año del regreso de la alquimia a nuestro mundo.

Kraden les dio tiempo a todos los que había nombrado para que se reconocieran y tomaran conciencia de la magnitud de la convocatoria. Antes no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar todos juntos .Ni siquiera en el Coloso se había visto una variedad tan grande de personas.

Luego prosiguió, cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

—¡La alquimia ha vuelto al mundo! Y eso es de celebrar, pues es algo que ha pertenecido a la esencia de los seres humanos desde tiempos inmemoriales, y que había permanecido oculto por siglos. Pero este encuentro no es sólo para celebrar. Es también para recordar la responsabilidad que tenemos todos para con la alquimia. —El público estaba atento a Kraden. Todas las miradas dirigidas a un solo punto, y los únicos sonidos que poblaban esa noche eran las palabras de él—. Antiguamente, la alquimia propició el avance del mundo y la civilización completa. Fue una era dorada para la humanidad y el conocimiento. De esos tiempos sólo nos quedaban algunas ruinas y Faros que algunos de vosotros habéis podido visitar. Pero hoy, tenemos la oportunidad de crear una nueva edad dorada. El antiguo poder, que ya se consideraba leyenda, está de nuevo con nosotros. Con él, y frente a estas pirámides como testigos, debemos unirnos en uno solo para alcanzar la perfección. Con nuestras propias manos, debemos hacer brillar este mundo más de lo que alguna vez brilló. Todo es propicio para ello, desde que la luz del sol dorado nos alumbra. —El público estalló en vítores y comenzó la música.

La bienvenida había sido esperanzadora, como esperaba que fuera el erudito. Pero en el fondo, su corazón no albergaba las mismas esperanzas expresadas por sus palabras.

Kraden descendió del escenario, y se dejó engullir por la oscuridad. Todos disfrutaban, todos celebraban por la nueva era dorada, por el período perfecto, menos él. La oscuridad no sólo cubría su cuerpo, sino también su mente.

Comenzó a cuestionarse si estaba bien lo que hacía. Había dado una versión demasiado positiva sobre lo que significaba el renacer de la alquimia. Y así debía ser, pero él no tenía seguridad sobre nada de lo que había dicho. Había convocado esa reunión justamente para eso, para aclarar sus dudas.

Como estudioso de la alquimia, Kraden era el más feliz de que esta se manifestara nuevamente por el mundo. Incluso él podía realizar algunas psinergías menores. Los primeros meses estuvo convencido de todo lo que le había dicho al público, de que esa sería una nueva era dorada. Sin embargo, unos pequeños rumores bastaron para que su mente se llenara de dudas.

De vez en cuando iban forasteros a Tale, principalmente para ver las grandes pirámides doradas. De ellos, escuchó ciertos relatos que lo intranquilizaron. Al parecer, a ellos no les preocupaba mucho, pero la mente del erudito encadenaba los hechos y generaba sospechas que se agrandaban cada vez más con cada comentario de los forasteros.

Eran relatos sobre problemas que se generaban en algunos lugares de Weyard. Decían que a veces aparecían bestias que se acercaban a los pueblos y robaban la comida. Otras, más feroces, atacaban humanos. Pueblos que antes no tenían que preocuparse por su seguridad, tuvieron que disponer de guardias en las entradas. Generalmente eso fue suficiente para protegerse de los monstruos molestos.

También se hablaba de ciertas personas que abusaban con su alquimia. Todos eran adeptos. Todos tenían poder. Pero estas personas usaban su poder para someter y cometer actos egoístas. Para manejar estas situaciones, ciertos pobladores debían unirse y tratar de capturar al problemático. Al final acababa en la cárcel.

Al enterarse de todo eso, Kraden no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado con el mundo antiguo. La alquimia había propiciado el avance, pero pronto, también el declive. El poder empezó a ser usado por el mal, amenazando todo Weyard con guerras y conflictos destructivos. Por eso, algunos sabios se vieron obligados a sellarla.

A partir de los rumores y la historia, Kraden comenzó a preguntarse si eso no podría volver a suceder. Era cierto que pasó una vez, ¿qué evitaba que pasara de nuevo? Esa perspectiva era peligrosa, y se negaba insistentemente a aceptarla.

Si fuera cierto que la alquimia amenazara a la humanidad por el mal uso que los humanos hacen de ella, ¿qué sentido tenía todo lo que hicieron? Pudieron apreciar que la alquimia era vital para el mundo, que si no renacía, los continentes se iban alejar hasta caer en las Cataratas de la Madre Tierra. Si es vital para el mundo, significa que no se puede vivir sin ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, su presencia podría significar el fin de la humanidad, porque los humanos la usarían para destruirse entre ellos. Era una paradoja.

Para refutar esa funesta sospecha es que Kraden convocó la reunión. Necesitaba más información. Y se sentía demasiado viejo como para viajar por el mundo preguntando y observando la situación con sus propios ojos. Por eso pensó que, si él no podía ir a Weyard, Weyard podría ir a él.

Consiguió cientos de palomas, y escribió cientos de invitaciones a todas las personas que habían ayudado a los Guerreros de Tale a completar su misión. Los invitaba a permanecer por lo menos una semana en Tale festejando el renacer de la alquimia. Kraden aprovecharía esa reunión para hablar con personas de todos los lugares del mundo. Esperaba que le describieran situaciones anómalas que podrían atribuirse al mal uso de la alquimia.

Si la mayoría aportaba datos de esa naturaleza, significaría que su sospecha podría ser cierta. La historia podría repetirse una vez más, y el mundo no tendría sentido. La humanidad estaría condenada a desaparecer con alquimia o sin ella.

Hasta que eso no fuera comprobado, tenía que mantener las esperanzas, tanto en sí mismo como en los habitantes de Weyard. De nada servía advertirlos todavía. La gente necesitaba esperanza. Decidió que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Aunque quizá sus palabras, algún día, se conviertan en una absurda utopía.

* * *

><p>Luego de una breve instancia de música y baile, se hizo el silencio para la presentación de la Salamandra Ardiente, la compañía de malabaristas de fuego liderada por Nadia.<p>

Cuatro hombres rodeaban a la mujer. No llevaban más indumentaria que unos pantalones blancos de tela y anchas cintas rojas en la cintura; colgaba de cada una de ellas una espada curva. Nadia, arrodillada en el centro, vestía una corta falda roja con flecos que revoloteaban al viento. La parte superior era similar; dejaba los hombros descubiertos y no se extendía más allá del ombligo. En ambas manos portaba unos látigos de cintas negras que se perdían en la oscuridad.

Comenzó una lenta percusión de tambores. El público no podía ver quiénes eran los artífices de la música, pero la Salamandra Ardiente no les dio mucho tiempo para que ese fuera su foco de atención.

Los cuatro hombres levantaron sus espadas y comenzaron a hacer demostraciones de su manejo con cada sonido de tambores. En lo que duraba un sonido, saltaban creando formas con sus piernas, rasgaban el aire con una estocada, o hacían gala de su flexibilidad en una incómoda posición. Luego se detenían hasta el próximo sonido. Nadia aún no se movía.

La percusión se hacía cada vez más rápida. Así también los movimientos aumentaban su celeridad, hasta convertirse en una demostración continua de flexibilidad y destreza con la espada. Manteniendo sus lugares, los artistas mostraban una danza que se volvía frenética.

Pronto el sonido de los tambores hizo imposible que se siguiera su ritmo. Alcanzó la frecuencia máxima en que ya no se podía distinguir un golpe de otro. La tormenta de sonidos duró unos segundos; mismos segundos en que el corazón de los espectadores permaneció sin latir, para luego detenerse repentinamente. Todo se detuvo: la música, el movimiento, los pestañeos del público, el mundo. Pero cuando eso sucedió, Nadia estaba erguida. Había dejado los látigos en el suelo. Las antorchas se apagaron y el manto de la noche los envolvió a todos.

La estrella roja hizo que el mundo volviera a moverse. Cuando se encendió, los tambores volvieron a sonar con la misma celeridad con que se detuvieron. Las espadas de los cuatro flameadores se encendieron en grandes flamas y se enzarzaron en un combate de uno a uno. Los pares de espadas flameantes se buscaron, se besaron, bramaron en la noche mientras el fragor de la batalla provocó una lluvia de jirones de fuego.

El siseo del fuego contra el fuego se unió al ritmo frenético de los tambores. La luz de las espadas era sólo la suficiente para ver los cuerpos ágiles que las empuñaban. Saltaban y esquivaban con destreza, se embestían mutuamente sólo para encontrar una hoja de llamas como única defensa, cortaban el aire dejando cicatrices rojas en el viento. El calor de las espadas de fuego les llegó a todos, pero nadie resultó herido.

La estrella roja rotaba rápidamente en el cielo, aumentando su diámetro hasta parecer un sol de menores dimensiones. Luego se precipitó hacia la tierra disminuyendo su tamaño. Cayó en la mano de Nadia, que la devolvió a las alturas apenas palpó su calor. Pero cuando ascendió a la noche no estaba sola. Otra bola de fuego idéntica a ella la seguía en paralelo. Ambas alcanzaron su punto máximo, crecieron, disminuyeron y descendieron de nuevo a las manos de su creadora. Luego de unos cuantos ciclos, dos nuevas estrellas nacieron. Volaban mientras las otras dos volvían a nacer.

Así fue la dinámica. Nadia lanzaba bolas de fuego alternadamente mientras los cuatro hombres luchaban con espadas flamígeras a su lado, siguiendo el ritmo de los tambores. El público se debatía entre ver el espectáculo del cielo o el de la tierra, pero pronto comprobaron que podían disfrutar de ambos a la vez: las bolas de fuego ascendían cada vez menos, hasta que finalmente quedaron en los límites de la escena completa.

La danza de las espadas llegó a su fin cuando las cuatro se unieron en una sola. Fue una espada colosal empuñada por cuatro manos. Flameó sobre sus cabezas un tiempo para luego desprenderse de sí misma. Pequeñas flamas se liberaron de su forma y se dejaron llevar por el viento, que poco a poco las fue disipando antes de tocar el suelo. Los hombres guardaron sus espadas, ahora negras por el pacto con el fuego, en sus cintos. Luego volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales.

La danza de las estrellas no había terminado. Nadia tenía toda la atención del público. La música cambió de ritmo. Aumentó la altitud a la que lanzaba las bolas de fuego y también aumentó su cantidad, hasta que fueron ocho. Comenzó a moverse por el escenario, sin perder de vista a las bolas ardientes. Estas volvían a sus manos cada vez más rápido.

Los hombres, posicionados dos a cada lado de Nadia, elevaron sus brazos y los movieron en formas circulares. Poco a poco se perfilaron aros de fuego sobre ellos. Cuando ya fueron consistentes, se lanzaron al aire en busca de las estrellas.

Cada hombre lanzaba un aro hacia el compañero que tenía enfrente. El objetivo era que, en su desplazamiento por el cielo, fueran atravesados por las bolas de fuego de Nadia. Cuando lo lograba, el aro palpitaba en sí mismo y soltaba un círculo de partículas de fuego que adornaban la noche.

El cielo ardió más que nunca. Todas las estrellas pasaron por los aros antes de caer. Los espectadores miraron boquiabiertos el espectáculo de luces, sin perder la atención en ninguna ocasión.

En un momento, las ocho estrellas permanecieron inmóviles en el aire. Cuatro se empequeñecieron hasta apagarse. Las demás aumentaron su tamaño, pero su crecimiento fue limitado por cuatro aros que acudieron a envolverlas. Las cuatro estrellas seguían creciendo al interior de los aros, pero cuando su prisión no les permitió hacerlo más, colapsaron. Aros y estrellas explotaron, creando una lluvia de cenizas encendidas.

Los hombres, ya sin instrumentos que manejar, se alejaron del escenario.

Entre los jirones de fuego de su anterior acto, Nadia encendió los látigos. Uno en cada mano, comenzó a danzar con ellos. Las lenguas de fuego dibujaron figuras abstractas en la oscuridad de la noche. Allí a su paso ondulante dejaban una estela de luz que se desvanecía con el viento. La flameadora se movió de un lado a otro, como queriendo esparcir por el mundo la luz del fuego, para finalmente tomar una posición central.

Allí comenzó a girar. Las lenguas de fuego la siguieron. Flotaron en el aire rodeando a Nadia como un velo espectral, cada vez más rápido. Su cabello también pareció refulgir como una llama. Se unió a la danza siguiendo la dirección de su dueña.

En ese momento, Nadia era un torbellino rojo. En ese momento, Nadia era el centro del mundo.

Repentinamente el velo de fuego la dejó. Había lanzado los látigos ardientes al cielo. Cuando parecía que iban a comenzar a descender, tomaron vida.

Nadia, en la tierra, levantó los brazos y sus manos comenzaron a brillar. El brillo se hizo más fuerte, hasta hacerse visible un _rayo cíclico_. Los látigos ardientes ascendieron más, rodeando el rayo de luz naranja. Subieron tremolando, aumentaron su tamaño, se expandieron y alargaron, y cuando el rayo ya se había disipado, abrieron sus fauces y se voltearon hacia el público con un rugido mudo.

Las víboras de fuego reptaron en el cielo con voluntad propia. Se movían con movimientos ondulantes, flexibles y libres, como si recién comenzaran a conocer el mundo. A veces se interceptaban sólo para curvar sus extensos cuerpos en otra dirección. El público seguía cada giro con la boca abierta.

Pronto las víboras ígneas se disputaron el dominio del cielo. Se encontraron frente a frente. Se mostraron los colmillos de fuego, iracundas. Una de ellas se lanzó sobre la otra con las fauces abiertas. Se la tragó completamente. Pero cuando hubo terminado, su cola ardiente se convirtió en la cabeza de lo que había digerido. La serpiente se desprendió del cuerpo que lo comió y se encontró nuevamente frente a él. Se precipitó sobre su enemigo. También fue capaz de tragarlo, pero el proceso anterior se repitió. La víbora recorría su cuerpo para luego desembarazarse de él y embestirlo nuevamente. La batalla se repitió y se repitió de la misma manera, hasta que sólo fue distinguible un círculo de fuego en vez de víboras comiéndose mutuamente.

De repente, la noche se hizo más oscura. Lo único que la alumbraba eran las serpientes de fuego y la luna llena, pero esta última estaba brillando cada vez menos. Una pequeña parte de la luna se vio ensombrecida, y el público no tardó en darse cuenta de que era un eclipse. Se preguntaron si eso era también parte del espectáculo. Impresionados ya con lo que habían visto, podían esperar cualquier cosa, por más imposible que pareciera.

Pero el eclipse no era parte del espectáculo y tampoco era lo único que pasaría fuera de él. Las víboras comenzaron a devorarse más rápidamente. El anillo ardiente rotaba a velocidades imposibles mientras la noche se volvía más negra. Pronto, se concentró en sí misma hasta ser una bola de fuego.

La bola se amplió en el cielo. De ella se perfilaron dos grandes alas rojas. Se extendieron dejando en evidencia lo que ocultaban. De pronto se pudo ver la cabeza de un dragón que rugió como las víboras no habían podido hacerlo. Esta vez, el rugido sí se escuchó. Era un grito de bestia que asustó a todos los presentes, incluso a Nadia, la flameadora que veía sus flamas fuera de control y de sus posibilidades.

El dragón extendió sus alas y se mostró en todo su esplendor. Todo su cuerpo era de fuego. Era tan grande que, aún a gran altura, podían distinguirse sus rasgos: los cuernos sobresaliendo sobre la cabeza, los ojos refulgiendo con una luz dorada, e incluso los colmillos de la misma sustancia flamígera de todo su ser. Y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. El dragón era casi la única fuente de luz que quedaba.

El dragón aleteó dejando partículas de fuego en el aire. Con cada aleteo, las alas aumentaban su extensión, y su cuerpo parecía empequeñecerse. Pasaron muchos aleteos, y las alas crecieron hasta cubrir la mitad del cielo. El público podía sentir el calor de ellas, y temían que las cenizas encendidas que soltaban llegaran a ellos.

El eclipse fue total, y todos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Los habitantes de Weyard no eran nada ante la oscuridad. Lo único visible eran las alas; alas tan grandes que parecían no tener un cuerpo del que provenir.

Las pirámides brillaban con luces siniestras. Algunas personas se desesperaron y lanzaron gritos de terror, pero las alas de fuego mantenían su atención y el caos no fue generalizado.

El aleteo se había detenido cuando la sombra que se había posado en la luna se acercó. Al abandonarla, la escasa luz de la luna delataba que tenía una forma circular. Se hacía cada vez más pequeña a medida que se acercaba, y la luna recuperaba su brillo y su propia forma circular. Finalmente, la sombra se ubicó frente a las alas de fuego, de tal manera que parecieron sus propias alas. Allí fue visible.

—_Humanos, no veo motivo de celebración._ —Las palabras resonaron en la mente de todos los presentes—. _A menos que celebréis vuestro propio fin. _

Parecía una roca flotante con un ojo en su centro. Sólo unos pocos pudieron reconocerlo. Era El Sabio.


	4. Capítulo 3

.

**Capítulo 3**

**El Sello de la Sabiduría**

La piedra flotaba sobre las pirámides, estática en medio de las enormes alas ígneas. El público no se podía explicar qué era aquello. ¿Era parte del espectáculo? ¿El punto cúlmine, el clímax que nadie esperaría? No, nadie había disfrutado su presencia. Muchos fueron presas del terror por la forma desconcertante de su llegada. ¡El Dragón rugió! Y creció y creció, y las alas los amenazaron con su calor. La Piedra había velado la luna. Luego se mantenía allí, imponente sobre todos, enviando sus mensajes telepáticos.

—_¿Acaso creéis que basta con el poder? ¿Creías que ibais a tener la sabiduría necesaria para utilizarlo?_ —El Sabio esperó para ver la reacción del público. Sólo vio miedo—. _En todos estos años no habéis aprendido nada. Sois igual de necios que vuestros antepasados._

El desconcierto y el miedo reinaban entre los presentes. No entendían qué era esa aparición nocturna, qué era esa voz que resonaba en sus mentes, ni qué significaban las palabras. Sólo una persona veía algo de luz en esos oscuros mensajes. Sus latidos se aceleraron al igual que el de todos los demás, pero no por temor, si no por preocupación y algo curiosidad.

—¿A qué os referís, Sabio? —La pregunta de Kraden fue el único sonido que rompió el incómodo silencio de la duda. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, que se hallaba entre las sombras al lado del escenario, sólo alumbrado por las alas llameantes y su luz reflejada en el oro de las pirámides. El Sabio también lo miró directamente a él. No era la primera vez que el erudito era el centro de su ojo escrutador, pero esa vez su mirada casi le hizo temblar las piernas.

—_Vos, de entre todos estos humanos, sois el único que sabe a lo que me refiero. Habéis convocado a esta reunión sólo por eso. ¿Por qué no les explicáis vos el significado de mis palabras, viejo erudito?_

El corazón de Kraden dio un vuelco. Era verdad. Ciertamente, al Sabio no se le escapaba nada.

Sus palabras le hacían sentido. Era lo que había estado sospechando últimamente. El declive de la raza humana por la propia raza humana. El mal uso de la alquimia, que ya una vez amenazó al mundo. Había reunido a habitantes de todo Weyard para investigar si eso era verdad. Buscaba pruebas... pruebas para comprender si lo que habían hecho fue un error.

—Es… cierto —comenzó diciendo el erudito sintiendo las mentes hambrientas de respuestas en todos los presentes. La suya también tenía hambre de respuestas. Pero El Sabio se las había proporcionado de repente, y él las devoró de un solo bocado—. La verdad es que, no estaba seguro. Es algo que vengo sospechando desde hace un tiempo. Pero al parecer, la presencia del Sabio es la reafirmación de todos mis temores. —Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Pero el único que sentía era el más grande, el más letal—. Como sabéis, antiguamente la alquimia vivía como hoy vive entre nosotros. Todo hombre era libre de utilizarla, para el bien. Gracias a ella, la civilización avanzó y se construyó una era dorada. Sin embargo, el ascenso terminó en declive. La sociedad se malogró por algunos que usaron la alquimia con fines malvados. La situación se volvió insostenible y se hizo necesario que unos sabios sellaran la alquimia para evitar la destrucción. —El erudito suspiró antes de decir lo siguiente—. Eso es lo que creo que El Sabio viene a decirnos. Como en los antiguos tiempos, la alquimia producirá un declive artificial que amenazará la integridad de este mundo. Tarde o temprano, la alquimia en los humanos conlleva a la destrucción. Y por los acontecimientos que se han comenzado a producir, temo que en nuestro caso será más temprano que tarde.

Todos ahogaron un grito de asombro. Lo que Kraden decía era insospechado y terrible. Los que habían acudido al llamado a la celebración tenían fe en que la alquimia era la respuesta, que era la fuerza que necesitaban para alumbrar la civilización y crear una nueva era dorada. Y en ese momento se enteraban de que en realidad era un poder nefasto que los llevaría a la aniquilación. Las mentes difícilmente podían digerir esa información. Se negaban, se negaban a aceptar que eso pudiera ser cierto.

Los que más se negaban eran ocho chicos; ocho chicos que habían recorrido el mundo encendiendo los Faros Elementales para liberar la alquimia; ocho chicos que arriesgaron su vida innumerables veces por una misión; que habían temido, que habían sufrido en pos de un objetivo trascendental. Los ocho chicos se negaban a aceptar que todo lo que habían hecho fue en vano, y que no sólo fue en vano, si no que resultó nocivo para el mundo que intentaron proteger.

—Kraden, por favor, no… —dijo Nadia desde el escenario, sollozando. El erudito sólo pudo observarla destrozado y negar con la cabeza.

—_Así es, humanos._ —Otra vez la voz en la mente de todos—. _El erudito tiene razón. La alquimia os destruirá, como casi lo hace una vez, en el pasado. Intenté deteneros. Lo intenté desde el principio. Pero siguieron empecinados en encender los Faros, a pesar de todo…_

—¡No le crean! —gritó alguien desde el público, interrumpiéndolo—. Lo único que trae siempre esa roca son problemas. ¡No confíen en él!

El ojo dirigió su mirada violentamente al lugar exacto en que estaba el que profirió esas palabras. Su iris se agrandó. Brilló de manera siniestra.

El ojo, el ojo que todo lo ve. Así parecía antes. A pesar de apuntar a un lugar específico, cualquiera diría que miraba a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo. Pero en ese momento, sólo lo miraba a él. De entre todas las montañas, de entre todas las tormentas, de entre todos los bosques del mundo, lo miraba sólo a él, el que había osado interrumpir sus sabias palabras.

La masa de gente se abrió en torno a él cuando lo identificaron. Todos lo miraron de repente. Era Garet.

—Créanme, las palabras de esta roca sólo traen problemas. —El joven reforzó sus afirmaciones a pesar de la amenazadora mirada de El Sabio.

—_Si el conocimiento es un problema, me retiraré gustoso_ —dijo en sus mentes—. _Vivid en la ignorancia y morid con ella. Nunca debí haberme interesado por vosotros, humanos. El mundo es vuestro para preservarlo…_ —hizo una pausa—..._o para destruirlo._

Las enormes alas de fuego aletearon soltando jirones de fuego. Se elevaron junto a la piedra flotante que había interrumpido la celebración. El público empezaba a sentir alivio por la ida de la perturbadora presencia, pero las palabras que había traído seguían intranquilizándolos.

—¡No! ¡No nos dejéis, Sabio! —La roca reaccionó ante las súplicas de Kraden. Se volteó hacia él y volvió a descender hasta estar a la altura de la cúspide de las pirámides—. No debisteis haber venido sólo para prevenirnos, ¿no es así?

—_Seguís impresionándome, erudito._ —El ojo tomó una nueva expresión al mirarlo. Kraden nunca la había visto antes y no supo descifrarla—._ Es cierto. Vine para advertiros. Y también para informaros que, si desean que la alquimia no os destruya, hay una manera de evitarlo._

Todos se exaltaron, Kraden sobretodo. Por muchas noches había cavilado sobre la alquimia y el mundo. Sobre por qué la alquimia era vital para el mundo pero se convertía en una arma destructora en manos de los humanos. Ahora el Sabio le insinuaba una manera de que ambos, alquimia y humanos, pudieran coexistir sin destruirse.

—¿Cuál es esa manera? ¿Qué necesitamos?

—_Sabiduría_ —fue la respuesta que se esbozó en sus mentes—. _Sabiduría que está sellada, igual que alguna vez lo estuvo el poder._ —La atención del público fue absolutamente captada por el Sabio, a pesar de que físicamente las palabras no provenían de él. Por momentos olvidaban que era una piedra flotante con alas de fuego—. _La alquimia no es sólo el poder de transformar el plomo en oro o curar cualquier enfermedad. No es sólo manipular el mundo físico. También es el control del mundo espiritual; o mental, como prefiráis llamarlo. Más allá de vuestros sentidos, la alquimia se mueve a un nivel más profundo. Es la transmutación de ideas. La juventud de pensamiento. Es sabiduría._

_Lo que habéis hecho es sólo la mitad del trabajo. Liberasteis el poder, la parte física de la alquimia, pero no la sabiduría, el aspecto que asegura el buen manejo del poder. Sin sabiduría, el poder sólo puede destruir. Es como si le entregarais una espada a un niño: tarde o temprano terminará dañando a alguien. Esa es la verdad. Esa es vuestra situación. _

Kraden por fin entendía. Lo que tantas noches había buscado, los muchos nudos que se hicieron en su mente, la oscuridad que el misterio le había dejado, todo terminaba en eso. La presencia de los dos aspectos de la alquimia no era incompatible con la humanidad. Los declives sólo habían sido producto de la falta de su segunda parte; de la privación de la sabiduría. Ahora lo entendía todo.

—_Mirad estas pirámides_—continuó el Sabio—. _Son dos porque simbolizan la dualidad de la alquimia. El oro simboliza el poder. Miradlas. Ambas son doradas. El símbolo de la sabiduría es la plata. La segunda pirámide debería ser plateada. Esta es la prueba de que la sabiduría sigue ausente, de que sólo poseéis el poder._

La negación había dado paso a la asimilación. La explicación del Sabio había sido reveladora. Les había dado pruebas ante sus ojos. Era difícil cuestionar lo que les explicaba. Los ocho chicos comenzaban a respirar tranquilos al saber que lo que habían hecho no fue completamente en vano. O no lo sería si no era lo único que hacían.

—Sabio. ¿Qué debemos hacer para liberar ese segundo aspecto del que habláis? —Esta vez fue Nadia la que hizo la pregunta.

—_Debéis embarcaros nuevamente en un viaje hacia los Faros Elementales. Las llaves del sello de la sabiduría yacen en ellos._ —Los Guerreros de Tale se contrariaron. Habían examinado a fondo cada Faro cuando los encendieron y nunca encontraron nada parecido a los que les decía. El Sabio les leyó la mente—. _Los Faros ya no son como los recordáis. Ahora sólo son ruinas. Pero en las ruinas encontraréis lo que os digo._

—Y entonces… ¿con las cuatro llaves habremos roto el sello?

—_Cuando las llamas del conocimiento alabeen en los cuatro elementos, el mundo estará completo._

La información ya había sido entregada. Todos lo escucharon. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que debían hacer para evitar la destrucción. Ahora era responsabilidad de ellos llevar a cabo la misión.

—_Eso es todo. La alquimia no puede seguir incompleta. Pero no me corresponde a mí completarla. El mundo es vuestro para preservarlo o para destruirlo._

Con el eco de esas palabras en la mente, El Sabio se disponía a abandonarlos. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo nuevamente. Era Kraden.

—Antes de irte, Sabio, dime ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué tratasteis de evitar que liberáramos la alquimia? ¿Por qué dejasteis la Estrella de Venus en manos del joven Isaac? Si sabíais que la alquimia no era letal al liberar su segundo aspecto, ¿por qué no nos dijisteis antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

Al parecer, El Sabio sólo hizo caso de una de las preguntas. Se volteó hacia el lugar en que estaba Isaac, ahogado entre la multitud. Dirigió su mirada a él.

—_¿Aún tenéis la piedra?_ —Isaac hizo un gesto afirmativo. La sacó de su bolsillo y la elevó sobre su cabeza. Todos pudieron verla. Era más pequeña que su mano, y en ese momento brillaba con una luz dorada—. _Guardadla bien, jenei. No la perdáis._ —Obedeciendo, Isaac la guardó de donde la sacó.

—Sabio, responded mis preguntas, por favor —insistió Kraden.

El Sabio los miró a todos. En ese momento, todos sentían que su ojo se posaba en cada uno de los presentes. Al mismo tiempo, sentían que estaba mirando a todo el mundo a la vez.

—_Mis motivos están por sobre el entendimiento humano_ —dijo en sus mentes—. _Por lo menos hasta que no poseáis la sabiduría de la alquimia, no podréis comprenderme._

La piedra flotante aleteó con las alas de fuego, ascendiendo más y más. El ojo no dejó de mirarlos, aún en la altura. Cuando ya fue indistinguible por la oscuridad de la noche, las alas lo ocultaron. Se cerraron en sí mismas, y luego desapareció. No había ningún rastro de fuego, ni de un gran ojo escrutador, aunque el público siguió sintiendo su mirada, a pesar de no poder ver ni sus propios ojos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—¡No podemos confiar en él! —gritó furioso Garet a sus compañeros—. Ya nos ha jugado malas pasadas esa condenada piedra. No permitiré que lo haga de nuevo.

—Pero Garet —dijo Kraden—. A pesar de que sus acciones no han sido muy honorables, siempre nos ha dicho la verdad. Diga lo que diga, no podemos ignorarlo.

—¡Casi nos obliga a asesinar a nuestros padres! —La indignación de Garet fue respaldada por Nadia.

Kraden lo tenía difícil. El papel de El Sabio no había sido muy agradable en la travesía por encender los Faros. Y el acto final, en el que se descubrió que el dragón de tres cabezas que habían vencido eran los padres de Nadia, Félix e Isaac, había levantado una cortina de desconcierto, rabia y rencor. Los muchachos se habían sentido utilizados. Eso no era fácil de olvidar para nadie.

—Lo sé, pero finalmente nadie salió herido. Creo que así lo planeó El Sabio...

El erudito sabía que su explicación era muy vaga. Pero ni él mismo entendía los motivos del Sabio. No podía, por lo tanto, convencer a sus muchachos de que aceptaran la misión que les ofrecían tan fácilmente.

Luego de la polémica interrupción en la plaza de Tale, la fiesta ya no fue más fiesta. Todos los que habían acudido perdieron las ganas de celebrar. Les habían dado una sentencia de muerte; ya no tenían por qué alegrarse. Muchos, que no conocían el papel indispensable de la alquimia en Weyard, comenzaron a pensar, como varios en el mundo, que hubiera sido mejor que no se encendieran los faros. Otros tantos se llenaron de esperanza por la solución que les presentaba El Sabio, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo.

Kraden, junto a los Guerreros de Tale, se reunieron en su centro de investigación alquímica junto al Círculo de Piedra para discutir lo que había sucedido. Allí se encontraron por primera vez en un año los ocho jóvenes, pero el reencuentro fue rápidamente empañado por la nueva información que se les apareció de repente en alas de fuego.

Iván tomó la palabra. Se encontraba en el lugar más alejado de la mesa redonda. Estaba repleta de papeles y documentos sobre las investigaciones que se realizaban allí. No habían tenido tiempo ni de arreglar eso cuando comenzaron a discutir.

—Es cierto que las acciones del Sabio son cuestionables, pero lo que no es cuestionable es la certeza de que lo que dice es verdad. Puede que nos oculte algunas cosas, pero al final, lo que nos ha revelado en el pasado siempre terminó por ser cierto.

—Aún así —replicó Garet—. No podría soportar la idea de que nos esté utilizando nuevamente.

—En ningún momento ha dicho que tengamos que ser nosotros los que cumplamos con la misión —dijo Piers.

—Con saber qué es lo que El Sabio quiere me basta para no querer ver nunca sus deseos hechos realidad —concluyó Garet, y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

Kraden se movía de un lado a otro cerca de su asiento en la punta de la mesa. A veces retiraba algún libro aleatorio de la biblioteca que tenía cerca y lo ojeaba, pero en realidad no leía nada. Lo único que hacía era pensar.

—A pesar de todo—comenzó Sole—, creo que nosotros somos los más indicados para cumplir la misión.

—Somos fuertes —continuó Félix—. Conocemos los caminos a cada faro. Manejamos cada uno de los elementos. Tenemos experiencia; sabemos, en algún grado, lo que nos espera.

Todos reflexionaron un momento y terminaron por asentir. Ya habían visitado cada faro en el pasado. Eso demostraba que tuvieron la destreza y la inteligencia suficientes para descifrar todos los acertijos y sortear todos los peligros. Además, seguramente todos esperarían que fueran ellos los que liberaran el nuevo sello. Si habían podido con uno, tendrían que poder con otro. Garet movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

—Esto es lo que quiere El Sabio.

Isaac abrió la boca por primera vez en la discusión. Había estado todo el rato escuchando y palpando la Estrella de Venus que tenía en el bolsillo.

—No importa qué es lo que quiera El Sabio. Lo importante aquí es que alguien tiene que liberar el sello de la sabiduría si no queremos ser destruidos.

Kraden por fin se detuvo y volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

—Chicos, no sabéis cuánto me duele esto. Es cierto todo lo que decís. Alguien tiene que cumplir la misión y vosotros parecéis los mejores candidatos. Pero seguís teniendo la opción de elegir —hizo una pausa para observar el serio semblante de todos—. Antes, cuando aceptasteis la misión de encender los Faros Elementales, no erais más que chiquillos. Algunos de ustedes, al menos —dijo mirando disimuladamente a Piers—. Cada uno aceptó la misión por su propia cuenta y por sus propios motivos. Ahora, sois adultos. Habéis hecho vuestras vidas. Habéis elegido vuestro destino. El asunto es… ¿seguís teniendo motivos para escoger embarcaros de nuevo a la aventura? ¿Tenéis algo que perder si escogéis que sí? Con todo lo que habéis logrado, ¿estáis dispuestos a cargar de nuevo con el peso del mundo?

"_No es justo_ — pensó para sí el erudito—. _Desde el principio la tarea había desproporcionada para ellos. Pero ellos eligieron cumplirla, y la cumplieron con creces. Sufrieron y lucharon mucho tiempo para lograrlo. Y ahora que tienen la oportunidad de descansar y hacer sus vidas, llega El Sabio para embargarlos con una nueva responsabilidad. No es justo, no se lo merecen_".

Todos comenzaron a pensar en las implicancias que tendría en sus vidas aceptar la responsabilidad y en los motivos que tenían para hacerlo.

Piers tenía un lugar en el Consejo del Rey. Se había hecho parte de él para evitar que falsos eruditos envenenaran sus decisiones como antaño. Se había convertido en el Escudo del Rey para resguardar el bienestar de toda Lemuria. Temía que si dejaba el Consejo por más tiempo, se tomaran decisiones insensatas. Pero también reflexionó el hecho de que el Rey era sabio, y que la misión no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Tendría que confiar en él.

Sole había viajado para encontrar sus orígenes. Hasta el momento, todo había sido en vano. Tenía los mismos deseos y los mismos motivos de antes para embarcarse en una tarea de similares características. Si volvía al Faro de Júpiter tal vez hallaría las respuestas que buscaba. Quizá ese era su destino.

Iván pertenecía a los Sabios de la Piedra. Estudiaba junto a ellos los secretos de la alquimia. La revelación hecha por El Sabio seguramente revolucionaría a toda la orden. La concepción misma de la alquimia había variado desde esa noche. Habían avanzado en unos minutos más que en todo un año de estudio. Iván consideró que la reflexión en papeles y pensamientos no había generado ningún resultado hasta el momento. Por lo que era factible cambiar de táctica. Era hora de salir a terreno a investigar la verdadera naturaleza de la alquimia y a descubrir todos los misterios que llenaban páginas y páginas de palabras vanas.

Isaac pensaba palpando la Piedra de Venus. Había tratado de recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus padres. Había pasado varios años alejado de su padre, creyéndolo muerto, y toda la duración de su misión lejos de su madre. En ese año pudo cumplir su deseo y vivir con su familia. Sin embargo, algo lo empezaba a preocupar.

El poder. Su mente se nublaba cuando trataba de recordar, pero sabía que algo iba mal en él. En ocasiones sentía grandes oleadas de psinergía corriendo por su cuerpo. La mayor parte del tiempo la podía controlar, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Se hacía especialmente fuerte cuando luchaba. La última vez le fue imposible controlarla. El poder abrumador lo invadió e hizo cosas terribles. No recordaba, pero le bastó con ver las consecuencias de sus actos para darse cuenta.

Al ver a su padre herido por su propia psinergía, Isaac supo que no podía seguir así. No iba a ser capaz de controlar más ese poder si se manifestaba tan fuertemente de nuevo. Quizá terminara haciendo más daño a sus seres queridos. Por eso debía alejarse. La misión le daba una excusa perfecta para proteger de sí mismo a la gente que más quería. Además, sospechaba que la Piedra de Venus tenía algo que ver con su condición. Tal vez podría averiguar si eso era verdad y la manera de liberarse de esa maldición.

Nadia era la líder de la Salamandra Ardiente, la compañía de malabaristas de fuego. Junto a ellos tenía planeado plagar de luces las noches de todos los lugares de Weyard. Eso podría lograrse aún sin ella. Sus alumnos podrían arreglárselas. No era eso lo que la preocupaba. Ella tenía una responsabilidad mucho más grande, que nadie conocía. Embarcarse en una nuevo viaje atentaría fuertemente contra esa responsabilidad. Sabía que el destino del mundo era importante, pero temía que aceptándolo podría dañar irreparablemente a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con todo eso.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Nadia no quitaba los ojos de Isaac. Lo veía intranquilo. Él a su vez notó su mirada preocupada y pareció darse cuenta de lo que la chica estaba pensando. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue disfrazar su intranquilidad y dedicarle una tierna mirada.

Félix se había dedicado a atrapar ladrones, detener villanos y acabar con bestias feroces anónimamente. Había comenzado a hacerlo al ver que en muchos lugares se necesitaba de alguien que cumpliera con esa tarea, pues apostar guardias en las ciudades no era suficiente. Al escuchar la revelación de El Sabio, supo de dónde provenían todos los problemas.

La mayoría de disputas se provocaban porque alguien con un poder mayor abusaba de los más débiles. Pasaba tanto con hombres como con bestias. El sol dorado los había dotado de psinergía, y estos aprovecharon esos poderes para satisfacer sus deseos a costa de los que no eran tan hábiles con ellos. Félix tenía ahora la posibilidad de acabar con el problema de fondo subyacente a toda esa maldad. Al liberar el sello de la sabiduría ni hombres ni bestias usarían sus poderes insensatamente.

Garet había entrenado con Zhu Po Long todo ese año y aún le quedaban muchos más por entrenar. Ese tiempo fue sólo una pincelada para su formación. Su maestro era mucho más fuerte que él. Le faltaba mucho para alcanzarlo. Aceptar la misión supondría interrumpir el entrenamiento indefinidamente. Quizá olvidaría todo lo que ya había aprendido.

Pero, pensando en eso, recordó que su maestro decía que la mejor forma de aprender es viviendo experiencias distintas. Viajar nuevamente hacia los faros sería una gran fuente de nuevas experiencias. Por lo tanto, por más que se sintiera renuente por los motivos de El Sabio, la misión podría ser incluso una parte de su entrenamiento.

Mia había trabajado como escriba en Tale. Ya nadie se enfermaba, por lo que no podía seguir desempeñándose como curandera. En cambio, se dedicó a escribir las aventuras que había vivido en la travesía por encender los Faros Elementales. En Tale no tenía nada más importante que sus hojas y sus pinceles. La historia no estaba terminada, pero podría terminarla después. Cuando volviera de ese nuevo viaje, tendría más historias que escribir.

El primero en decidirse fue Isaac. Desenvainó su espada y la colocó en la mesa en dirección al centro. Luego habló mirándolos a todos.

—Alguna vez acepté la tarea de evitar la catástrofe de un mundo que se dirigía a su propio fin. Bien, pues el mundo sigue en la misma dirección. Es mi deber evitarlo de una vez por todas.

La próxima en precipitarse fue Nadia. Si había estado dudando, esas dudas se disiparon cuando Isaac dio un paso al frente. Él le había dado seguridad. Él había encendido su fuego.

Extendió su báculo en la mesa, rozando la punta de la espada de Isaac.

—Debemos acabar lo que empezamos.

El siguiente fue Iván. También posó su báculo sobre la mesa apuntándolo hacia el centro, allí donde las armas se unían.

—El viento clama por sabiduría.

Le siguió Mia sumando su anhk.

—El agua brama por curar nuestras mentes.

—La tierra cruje buscando sentido. —Félix con su espada.

—La luna brilla disipando la oscuridad —Sole.

Garet se mostró renuente, pero al ver a todos reunidos, no tuvo más opción.

—El fuego sisea para completar a la humanidad.

—No os dejaré solos—dijo Piers—. Todos terminaremos esto. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

Las ocho armas se mostraban en la mesa señalando un mismo punto. Parecía una sola arma, con ocho empuñaduras. Todos la manejarían con un mismo objetivo; el filo cortaría allí donde la voluntad de todos se unía. El mundo suplicaba sabiduría, y ellos eran los encargados de proporcionársela.


	5. Capítulo 4

.

**Capítulo 4**

**Destino en marcha**

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban todos reunidos con Kraden en el Círculo de Piedras. Habían acordado partir lo más rápido posible, sin ceremonias ni largas despedidas. El único que los despediría sería Kraden, que no los acompañaba por sentirse demasiado viejo y cansado para otra aventura.

—Nunca pensé que os vería marchar en esta circunstancia. Pasamos un año creyendo que ya lo habíamos logrado y ahora vosotros partís otra vez para salvar el mundo. No me parece justo, pero las circunstancias así lo exigen y ya habéis elegido. —Observó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía verlos a todos juntos bajo el sol naciente—. Adiós, mis chicos. Que la luz del sol dorado ilumine vuestros caminos.

Kraden los vio alejarse con las capas ondeando el viento. Así quiso recordarlos por siempre. Sólo deseaba que sus figuras no quedaran sólo en sus recuerdos. Tenían que volver todos sanos y salvos, pero ni el viejo erudito podía asegurar eso.

La noche anterior, luego de haber decidido tomar la responsabilidad de romper el sello de la sabiduría, los chicos habían vuelto a sus casas a comunicar la noticia y despedirse de sus seres queridos.

—Vuestro valor quedará plasmado en cada hoja que escribamos sobre este día y los que sigan —habían respondido los escribas a cargo de Mia. Ella les agradeció y se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Volveré con más historias —aseguró—. Tengan preparadas mucha hojas y mucha tinta. Yo escribiré la historia de Weyard con mis acciones, pero ustedes tendrán que hacerlo en el papel. Ambas son tareas igual de importantes. Mis acciones morirán conmigo, pero las letras perdurarán por siempre.

Nadia les explicó a los flameadores de la Salamandra Ardiente la situación y les propuso que siguieran sin ella, pues no les podía asegurar que volviera en iguales condiciones.

—Ni hablar —dijo uno—. No viajaremos por un mundo fracturado mientras tú te rompes la espina por arreglarlo.

—Eres nuestra Estrella Roja, nuestra Doncella de Fuego —agregó otro—. No podemos girar nuestros fuegos si no es en torno a ti.

—¡Volverás sana y salva! —exclamó uno de los más jóvenes, al que aún le faltaba práctica para participar en los grandes espectáculos como el de la noche anterior—. Y cuando vuelvas y el mundo esté bien, podremos embellecerlo aún más con tus flamas.

—Así es. Practicaremos mucho para que a tu regreso seamos una verdadera Salamandra Ardiente. El público nos aclamará por todo Weyard.

—Eres nuestra Doncella de Fuego. —Comenzó uno, y luego todos corearon su nombre.

—¡Estrella roja! ¡Doncella de Fuego! ¡Nadia!

Haciendo honor a sus apodos, Nadia se puso roja como una salamandra. Se sintió tremendamente querida y les agradeció por eso. Se despidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No los defraudaré, chicos. Volveré.

En casa de Garet, la noticia fue recibida de diversas formas.

—Parece que el destino se empeña en no dejarme ver a mi hijo —dijo su madre, al tiempo que le servía té en un cuenco—. Hace un año que no te veo y ahora te tienes que ir de nuevo.

—Nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre, míralo. —Garet estaba sorbiendo del cuenco cuando sintió todas las miradas encima de él. Se incomodó tanto que derramó involuntariamente un poco de té en la mesa—. Seguro que ya sabe cuidarse solo.

—Si yo fuera un poco más joven hasta le echaría el ojo —dijo la abuela con una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa desdentada—. Un hombre con esa armadura y esa espada, salvando al mundo. Qué atractivo, je je.

—Pero debe ser duro para él tener de nuevo esa responsabilidad… —comentó la madre con aires de preocupación.

Garet pensaba contestar algo, pero su hermana mayor lo interrumpió.

—¡Qué va! Seguro que aceptó la misión para hacerse el héroe otra vez.

—¡Miren, miren! —gritó de repente la hermana pequeña desde una esquina. Llevaba trozos de cuero desgastado en el cuerpo y la cabeza, simulando una armadura. Con la mano blandía un rodillo de cocina a modo de espada—. ¡Soy Garet y voy a matar al dragón! —dijo dando estocadas al aire.

Todos rieron y Garet se sentía cada vez más incómodo. Se sorbió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de té para irse a la cama, pero cuando terminó le invadió la melancolía.

Esa era su familia. A pesar de las bromas de sus hermanas, los quería a todos así como eran. Los había extrañado durante su entrenamiento, y en ese momento, cuando estaba junto a todos ellos, los extrañaba más. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente tenía que abandonarlos a todos, y que quizá no los volvería a ver.

Antes de irse a dormir, le dio un beso a cada uno de sus seres queridos. Tuvo que perseguir a su hermana pequeña por toda la casa y tomar a la mayor por sorpresa para besarla, pero eso no importó. Esa era su familia, y lo que haría lo haría por ellos.

Dora no se mostró muy sorprendida cuando Isaac le contó lo que habían decidido. Desde que escuchó al El Sabio supo que su hijo tomaría las armas de nuevo para cumplir con su deber.

—¿Estarás bien sin mí? —le había preguntado ingenuamente Isaac.

—La vez anterior me dejaste sola. Pero ahora tengo a Frank —Miró al marido que tenía al lado—. Tú me lo trajiste. Estaré perfectamente —Y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Isaac se rió por dentro y pensó en lo estúpido que había sido por preocuparse. Su madre estaría bien aún sola. Era fuerte. Además, había olvidado que ellos estarían mejor sin él. De repente su rostro se ensombreció al pensar en el poder que recorría su cuerpo y en lo que había hecho. "Ellos estarán mejor sin mí", se repitió en la oscuridad de su habitación, levantando la Piedra de Venus. No había nada de qué preocuparse, mientras él estuviera bien lejos.

Esa mañana abandonaron Tale tratando de no llamar la atención.

Para suerte de los posaderos, la aparición de El Sabio no había ahuyentado a los clientes esa noche. Muchos forasteros habían aprovechado la oportunidad de la fiesta para llevar artículos para vender. En los días posteriores, armarían tiendas en las calles y crearían una verdadera feria donde se venderían objetos provenientes de todos los lugares de Weyard. Al parecer, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior no los habían disuadido de aprovechar tan lucrativa oportunidad. Si así era el caso, se quedaría un gran número de forasteros por al menos una semana en la ciudad.

Cuando los chicos se iban, aún era muy temprano como para que el grueso de gente pudiera verlos y causar revuelo. Sin embargo, vieron a algunos. En las calles, junto a la cascada, en la plaza principal y cerca de la entrada, podía encontrar cada tanto algún hombre durmiendo que no había podido pagar la posada, o que simplemente había caído rendido por el alcohol.

Mientras descendían a la entrada, se encontraron también con algunos que observaban la ciudad a la luz matutina, pero que no eran más de uno o dos. Al ver al grupo de ocho jóvenes y reconocerlos, les hacían gestos amables, tal vez sospechando lo que iban a hacer. Los Guerreros de Tale a su vez les respondían el saludo deseando que no fueran a despertar a sus amigos.

Por el camino, Iván miraba de un lado a otro buscando a una persona en específico. Se había hecho ciertas expectativas de encontrar a su hermana. Durante la noche casi no le prestó atención al espectáculo de fuego por tratar de localizarla en el público. No la encontró, pero lo cierto era que la iluminación no había cooperado mucho.

Había decidido que era inútil tratar de buscar a la Maestra Hama. Ella se mostraría si quisiera que él la viera. Así había sido siempre. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Le había dicho en Mitdir que no era el momento para responder sus preguntas. ¿Cuándo sería el momento entonces? Iván creía que esa noche iba a ser el momento ideal, pero resultó que no.

Al parecer lo único que le quedaba era confiar en ella y esperar. Le había dado su palabra, así que tendría que cumplirla alguna vez. Quizá fuera en su viaje por romper el sello. Quizá fuera al regreso de él. Quizá fuera en ese momento.

Ya podía descartar esa última oportunidad. Llegaron a la entrada de Tale, y no hubo ni rastro de Hama.

Antes de abandonar la ciudad, la miraron por última vez. El Pozo de la Suerte; la posada abarrotada de gente, los árboles que Isaac y Félix habían erguido; las cascadas que Mia y Piers habían creado. Al fondo, las pirámides que relucían a la luz del Sol Dorado. Ambas eran doradas. Cuando los ocho Guerreros de Tale volvieran, una sería plateada, y el mundo finalmente estaría completo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El plan era llegar a Vault ese mismo día y pasar la noche allí. Luego, se dividirían. Habían decidido que era mejor dividir sus fuerzas y visitar todos los faros simultáneamente. Como sabían, necesitaban adeptos del elemento correspondiente al faro al que se dirigieran, así que armaron los grupos de acuerdo a los elementos. Dos adeptos de cada elemento irían a su faro correspondiente. Así se aseguraban de poder sortear cualquier reto que les esperara.

En un principio, no lo habían imaginado así, pero finalmente todos quedaron conformes. Por lo menos, nadie viajaría solo. Y la misión podría completarse bastante rápido. Pero mientras tanto, los ocho tenían hasta el día siguiente para compartir juntos.

Mientras caminaban a Vault, algo más animados, los Guerreros de Tale se reencontraron de verdad. Tuvieron la oportunidad para mirar bien cuánto había cambiado cada uno, intercambiar palabras y reír juntos. Hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho en todo ese año; contaron anécdotas y vivencias. El único que parecía más reservado al contar su historia fue Félix.

—Que no te de vergüenza, hermanito enmascarado. —dijo Nadia alegre caminando junto a él.

—No es eso, es que… uhm… —Félix miró hacia el suelo contrariado. No le avergonzaba sobremanera, pero se había acostumbrado a guardar el anonimato.

—¡Qué mono te ves así! —Su hermana parecía a punto de apretarle las mejillas.

—Debe tener sus razones si no nos quiere decir… —dijo Sole apoyando a Félix. Este reaccionó ante sus palabras. No podía negarle nada a Sole. Seguro que también quería saber. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se contuvo en el último momento.

—Deja, yo les cuento el chisme —Nadia miró a su hermano como pidiendo permiso. Félix no hizo ningún gesto. No parecía molesto, por lo que consideró que podía hacerlo—. Félix ha estado todo este tiempo cazando criminales, salvando damiselas en peligro y eliminando bestias salvajes. ¡Es el héroe enmascarado!

El primero en reírse fue Garet.

—Vaya, vaya, siempre supe que eras un buen tipo. El papel de malo no te calzaba para nada —dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Mientras estuve con él siempre me protegió —añadió Sole—. Era de esperar que luego quisiera proteger a otros. —Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Félix.

—¿Veis? ¡Si es todo un héroe! —exclamó Garet.

Iván y Mia rieron ante esa perspectiva, sobretodo porque Félix no parecía aceptarlo.

—Bueno, podéis llamarme así entre vosotros, pero no se lo digáis a nadie más —dijo Félix—. Si nadie conoce mi identidad es más fácil ayudar.

—No seas modesto, hermano. Todos deberían conocer lo bueno que eres. — Félix le dedicó una mirada no muy amistosa—. Bueno, bueno, si tú dices que es mejor así, lo respetaremos. —Todos asintieron.

Avanzaron un poco más dejando de lado el tema. Ya era mediodía y se detuvieron para comer entre los árboles. Habían llevado algo de provisiones desde Tale, pero luego de separarse en Vault tendrían que subsistir cada uno por su cuenta. Habían preferido no llevar mucha carga.

—Al parecer no todos habéis sido testigos de lo que decía El Sabio… —dijo Félix mordiendo un pan.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Iván. Ya había terminado de comer y se encontraba machacando unas hojas para hacer una poción. Era algo que le había enseñado Kraden mientras estuvo en Tale. Creyó que podría necesitarla durante el viaje.

—A las advertencias sobre lo que sucederá al mundo por el mal uso de la alquimia. La destrucción del hombre por el hombre.

Nadie respondió durante un rato. Era verdad. Isaac, Mia e Iván habían permanecido en Tale, donde nada raro había pasado. Garet se mantuvo en Xian, y Piers en Lemuria. Sole habló luego de haber pensado un poco.

—Yo… —comenzó insegura. Se encontraba sentada sobre un montón de hojas. El pelo amarillo le discurría por el cuerpo casi hasta las piernas—. Estuve en Garoh. Con el regreso de la alquimia, ya nadie temía mostrarse en su forma de lobo, pues todos manejaban ya poderes extraños en el mundo. Era cosa común escucharlos aullar en las noches de luna llena. Sin embargo, a veces un aullido se alzaba por sobre todos los demás. Era… desgarrador y lastimero a la vez. Más fuerte y feroz que ningún otro. Los habitantes de allí decían que era una bestia enorme, un lobo que nunca fue hombre pero que, sin embargo, caminaba en dos patas. Decían que a veces devoraba a los que pernoctaban en el bosque. Hombre u hombre-lobo, no importaba. A sus colmillos no les importaba de dónde provenía la carne que probaran.

Piers dejó su manzana a medio comer.

—Estás tratando de asustarnos, ¿no?

Los demás miraron el báculo que Sole sostenía en sus brazos. Tenía la cabeza de un lobo con las fauces abiertas en una medialuna que de pronto parecía siniestra. Entonces supieron que Sole no se inventaría algo así.

—Ese lobo gigante… ¿lo escuchaste tú misma? —preguntó Mia.

—Sí… —fue la lacónica respuesta.

—A eso me refiero —intervino Félix—. Desde que liberamos la alquimia han aparecido bestias anormalmente fuertes que a veces amenazan a la población.

—¿Por qué sucedería eso? —dijo Isaac.

—En los viajes anteriores, pudimos darnos cuenta que algunos animales se convirtieron en monstruos repentinamente. —Los chicos le dieron la razón, recordando las diversas bestias que habían encontrado en todos sus viajes. Algunas fueron realmente grandes y fuertes—. Eso pasaba cuando los animales estaban expuestos a la psinergía por medio de las piedras psinérgicas. El poder los transformaba en monstruos y se ponían a atacar a cualquiera. Bueno, eso está pasando ahora, pero masivamente. La alquimia es libre, se transmite por algo tan común como la luz del sol. La psinergía llega a todos los animales.

—Es más grave de lo que pensaba —replicó Mia.

—Así es —afirmó Félix—. Las bestias están por todos lados. —Algunos se alarmaron y de repente miraron hacia a su alrededor, tratando de ver si algo los acechaba—. La mayoría pueden mantenerse a raya por guerreros medianamente hábiles, pero de vez en cuando aparecen monstruos demasiado fuertes. Si deciden atacar a las personas, y no hay nadie para hacerles frente, esas personas lo pasarán muy mal.

—¿Te has enfrentado a alguna de estas bestias, Félix? —preguntó Isaac, preocupado al enterarse de lo mal que lo estaba pasando el mundo.

—Sí. He viajado por diversos pueblos para defenderlos de ellos. Por eso lo sé. Pero… —añadió con un quiebre en la voz—. Eso no es lo más preocupante. La psinergía también transforma a los hombres en monstruos.

Los chicos se alarmaron. Esta vez fue Piers el que pidió explicaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El Sol Dorado los convirtió en adeptos. Pueden usar psinergía. Tienen poder...

Sole interrumpió.

—Los habitantes de Garoh poseían psinergía por el polvo de las piedras que transportaba el viento.

—Sí. La diferencia es que ahora todos pueden utilizar psinergía. Y algunos están abusando de ella —Félix definitivamente abandonó su pan. Desde que había empezado a hablar no le dio más mordiscos—. Hay algunas personas que, no sé por qué motivo, poseen más poder que el resto de la población. Eso son los que más causan problemas. Sospechosamente, la mayoría son ladrones. Yo mismo he atrapado un par cerca de Vault.

—¿Estuviste en Vault? —preguntó Isaac. Al ver el asentimiento, agregó—: ¿Y por qué no visitaste Tale?

—Lo hice una vez para visitar a Nadia. Pero no estaba. —Su hermana se acurrucó a su lado. Le acarició la cabeza—. La razón principal por la que no voy seguido es porque allí no me necesitan.

—Entiendo.

Luego de una pausa, Mia habló.

—Me pregunto por qué hay adeptos con más poder que otros.

—Puede que sea porque entrenan más que los demás —respondió Iván—. Como nosotros en el viaje que hicimos. Aunque si la diferencia es muy radical, tiene que haber otro motivo…

—Es parecido a lo que pasa con las bestias—dijo a Piers—. Humanos más fuertes. Bestias más fuertes. Ambos provocando problemas. Tiene que haber una razón.

La respuesta a esas dudas no pudo ser aclarada por nadie de los presentes, ni siquiera por el viento.

—Les comentaba todo esto porque puede que lo experimenten camino a los faros —dijo Félix.

Los Guerreros de Tale pensaron en que, justamente para que nadie experimente esos problemas que la alquimia había despertado en el mundo, debían apresurarse. Volvieron a marchar entre los árboles por el camino a Vault. Caminaron sin parar hasta que llegaron, cuando el Sol Dorado comenzaba a esconderse.


	6. Capítulo 5

.

**Capítulo 5**

**En Vault**

—!Mami, mami! ¡Son los Guerreros de Tale, vienen hacia acá! —La niña entró a su casa saltando y gritando—. ¡Los he visto desde la campana!

—Qué bien, hija… —respondió la madre viendo corretear a la niña en torno a sus pies.

—¡Mami, mami! Con ellos viene Isaac —Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó—. ¡Es tan apuesto! Mami, ¿puedo casarme con él? ¿Puedo? Di que sí, por favor, ¿sí? —le suplicaba tirando de su falda.

La madre hizo un gesto teatral, poniéndose un dedo bajo la boca y mirando hacia arriba en actitud pensativa. Luego se le ocurrió la idea.

—Pero para eso… —Se dio la vuelta para recoger algo que tenía sobre la cama—. Tienes que estar bellísima —dijo mostrándole un vestidito blanco y rosa.

A la niña le brillaban los ojos azules sobre las mejillas rojas. Las coletas que tenía a cada lado de la cabeza, de color naranja, no paraban de moverse.

—¡Oh, qué felicidad! ¿Qué es mami, qué es?

—Es tu vestido de novia —mintió. Era un vestido nuevo que aún no le mostraba. Se lo trajo ese mismo día un pariente que lo compró en Kalay—. Con este me casé yo y tu abuela y tu bisabuela. ¡Ahora es tuyo!

La niña estaba tan emocionada que no se puso a pensar cómo su madre se había casado con un vestido que parecía para una niña de cuatro años. La urgió para que ayudara a ponérselo pronto.

—¿A que estoy mona? —dijo modelando cuando lo tuvo puesto. Contoneaba las caderas y hacía poses frente al espejo.

—Eres la novia más linda que he visto. Vamos, ve a por tu novio.

Cuando la madre salió del cuarto, la niña ya había abandonado la casa. Se apresuró para alcanzarla.

Los Guerreros de Tale estaban llegando cuando vieron que una niña se acercaba hacia ellos. Parecía que iba a su encuentro, pero de pronto se detuvo y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

—Qué estupenda visita —dijo de repente un guardia que tenían al lado. No lo habían visto por estar distraído con la niña—. Los Guerreros de Tale en persona. ¡Qué estupenda visita! —Llevaba una lanza y un yelmo con una punta de hierro. Notaron que tenía los ojos un poco rasgados.

Los ocho jóvenes lo saludaron cordialmente.

—El alcalde se alegrará de veros. Seguidme.

No alcanzaron a dar ni tres pasos cuando volvieron a ver a la niña. Esta vez estaba más cerca, y con una mujer a su espalda. Avanzaba a trompicones, como si la mujer la empujara. Todos se giraron hacia ella cuando ya era innegable que quería hablarles. La niña miraba hacia atrás como pidiendo ayuda, pero finalmente se separó de la mujer y bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Yo… bueno… ¡Hola! —Miró hacia atrás y recibió un asentimiento de su madre.

Extrañados, pero viendo que la niña estaba visiblemente nerviosa y quería decirles algo, los Guerreros de Tale la saludaron como corresponde a una niña de cuatro años.

—Miren que niña tan mona —Dijo Nadia arrodillándose para estar a su altura—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo… uhm…Rosi.

—¡Qué lindo nombre! —dijo Mia moviéndole las coletas.

La niña parecía a punto de echarse a correr, pero miró hacia atrás y su madre le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador.

—Yo… uhm… ¿Isaac?

El adepto al escuchar su nombre dio un paso adelante y se puso a su altura. La miró cara a cara. La niña se puso roja como un tomate al tenerlo tan cerca. Bajó la cabeza mientras balbuceaba algo.

—Isaac… es que… tú… —La niña parecía al borde del llanto. Isaac le acarició el pelo y sonrió para ella.

—Vamos, yo no muerdo, habla con confianza.

—Es que… ers…eres tan apuesto y yo… —de repente dijo con una centella de seguridad—. ¡¿Quieres casarte conmigo!

El rostro de Isaac delataba sorpresa y todos los demás rieron detrás de él. La niña parecía mucho más tranquila. Sus ojos azules brillaban más. Isaac miró a la mujer que supuso era su madre. Ella también estaba sonriendo y tenía una mirada de complicidad.

—Claro, Rosi —dijo Isaac—. Pero aún eres muy pequeña… nos casaremos cuando seas mayor.

La niña pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

Los demás seguían sonriendo por la ternura de la pequeña. La única que no lo hacía era Nadia.

Isaac tomó un puñado de tierra y lo extendió hacia Rosi. Usó su psinergía para hacer crecer los brotes que extrajo. En un instante su mano estaba llena de flores con pétalos blancos. Cortó una y se la entregó. La niña la recibió feliz y sorprendida.

—Te esperaré, Isaac —dijo antes de despedirse y volver saltando hacia su madre. La madre a su vez agradeció a los jóvenes la manera en que habían tratado a su hija.

Cuando Isaac se levantó para volver con los demás, sintió la punzante mirada de Nadia. Parecía a medio camino entre la indiferencia y el reproche. Él la miró como diciendo "¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?", pero eso no sirvió para cambiar la actitud de Nadia.

—Ahora sí —dijo el guardia que los había recibido—. Vamos con el alcalde.

Los Guerreros de Tale lo siguieron mientras veían lo poco que había cambiado Vault. El pozo seguía en el mismo lugar y la campana también. Las casas parecían haber sido ampliadas, pero la posada seguía intacta. Lo que les llamó la atención fue el no ver mucha gente por las calles. Los únicos seres vivos que se movían fuera de sus casas eran los perros buscando huesos.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del alcalde. La recordaban más grande, pero ahora parecía igual que todas las demás. O quizá todas las demás habían alcanzado las dimensiones de ella.

El guardia los dejó en el vano de la puerta.

—Llamadme si necesitáis algo por vuestra estadía —dijo amablemente al despedirse—. Mi casa es esa de allá, la que tiene muchas ventanas. —Los chicos la reconocieron de inmediato. Tenía el doble de ventanas que las demás casas, incluso en el techo—. No se sorprendan. Es que me gusta ver lo que pasa en esta ciudad.

Pronto los alcanzó el alcalde, que se encontraba revisando unos papeles y sacando cuentas. Tenía el cabello y la barba tan blanca como los recordaban y caminaba más encorvado.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Sóis vosotros? —Se acomodó los lentes para verlos bien—. ¡Bienvenidos a Vault!

—Vinimos a saludarlo, alcalde —dijo Iván.

—Cuánto has crecido, chico. Si hasta te pareces un poco al Maestro Hammet. —Al parecer, aún con los lentes, no veía muy bien—. ¡Y qué amables todos! Hoy en día nadie visita la vieja Vault. Debe ser por todos esos ladrones que andan dando vueltas...

—¿Ladrones? —preguntó Isaac.

—Sí, sí. Pero venid, debéis estar exhaustos si vinieron desde Tale. ¿Vinieron desde Tale, no? —. Sin esperar respuesta los dirigió hacia una gran mesa—. ¡Primor, pon mucha agua a calentar, tenemos invitados!

La mujer del alcalde los saludó y puso un cuenco en la mesa frente a cada uno. Le sobraban algunos kilos y era unos veinte años menor que el alcalde, lo que no quitaba que pareciera una anciana. En la cocina tenía una olla llena de agua. La mujer puso una mano sobre ella, y el agua comenzó rápidamente a hervir.

—¿Qué decía sobre los ladrones? —repitió Isaac cuando estaban todos acomodados.

—Pues eso, que últimamente pululan cerca de aquí. Así que tened cuidado con vuestras bolsas cuando salgáis de la ciudad. Todavía no se atreven a robar aquí dentro. ¡Sería el colmo! Aunque hace unos días robaron la piedra psinérgica que cuidaba uno de los pobladores. Quizá fuera la única que quedaba. Pero apareció un hombre enmascarado y los apresó. —Félix miró hacia otro lado—. El par de bribones todavía está en las mazmorras muriéndose de hambre. ¡Que le sirva de lección a los demás!

Los chicos se miraron, recordando lo que les había dicho Félix camino a Vault. La mujer del alcalde llegó con el agua y les sirvió el té.

—Y bueno… ¿qué os trae hasta aquí? Hace mucho que no os veía. Yo sabía que estabais de fiesta. ¡Cuánto trabajo le dieron a los posaderos desde hace unos días! Eran tantas las personas que se dirigían a Tale que la mayoría tuvo que acampar fuera de aquí, porque la pequeña posada de Vault no daba abasto.

Los chicos se miraron nuevamente, tratando de ver quién se decidía a dar explicaciones. Nadie en Vault vio al Sabio la noche anterior. No sabían lo que realmente pasaba y no pensaban alarmarlos tampoco.

Fue Garet el que se decidió a responder, ante la negativa que se veía en el rostro de los demás cuando se dieron cuenta.

—Vamos a Xian, donde estoy entrenando. Pienso enseñarles con mi maestro… er... ciertas técnicas.

Los Guerreros de Tale se avergonzaron de tan pobre respuesta. Parecían a punto de golpearse en la frente con la palma de la mano. Nadia, que estaba al lado de Garet, le pellizcó el hombro. Garet disimuló bien el dolor.

—Qué bien. Sois tan jóvenes. No hace un año que viajaron por el mundo enfrentando dragones y bestias gigantes, ¡y ya quieren hacerse más fuertes todavía!

No les quedó más remedio que asentir y seguirle el juego.

—Tenemos que mantenernos en forma —añadió Piers—. Quién sabe si aparece algún peligro inesperado.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo el alcalde, sorbiendo los últimos restos de te—. Ni con la alquimia me siento totalmente seguro. El otro día casi se desborda el pozo cuando un adepto jugaba con el agua del fondo.

En Vault no se habían provocado suficientes hechos nefastos como para cuestionar a la alquimia, ni menos para cuestionar a Los Guerreros de Tale. Por años habían sido amigos de los habitantes de Tale. Eran la ciudad más cercana que tenían.

Conversaron luego sobre cosas como el clima y la fiesta de Tale. Los chicos le relataron lo de la noche anterior, evitando cualquier comentario sobre lo que pasó desde la aparición de El Sabio en adelante. Seguramente después se enteraría cuando la gente abandonara Tale para volver a sus hogares, pero preferían que se enteraran lo más tarde posible.

—Se está haciendo tarde —dijo el alcalde para despedirlos—. Os ofrezco gratis las mejores habitaciones de la posada. Vault siempre es cortés con los habitantes de Tale, y además le debe mucho a vosotros. Sobretodo a vosotros tres —dijo mirando a Isaac, Garet e Iván, que habían resuelto un caso de robo allí hace mucho tiempo—. ¡Disfrutad de las comodidades de Vault esta noche y regresad cuando podáis!

Los Guerreros de Tale aceptaron de buena gana las habitaciones. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la posada para recibir la gratitud de Vault, se dieron cuenta eran las únicas habitaciones que había. Siempre fue una posada pequeña. No la habían ampliado, pero hicieron un mejor uso del espacio que tenían. Donde antes habían tres grandes camas en un gran salón, ahora habían ocho cuartos bien compartimentados.

La posadera les cobró el alojamiento. Se negaba a aceptar gente que no pagara en metálico. Los chicos prefirieron no recordarle el ofrecimiento del alcalde. De modo que poco pudieron recibir de la gratitud de Vault. Aún así, agradecieron las buenas intenciones.

Subieron a sus habitaciones sin cruzar muchas palabras antes. Debían descansar para comenzar con el verdadero viaje que los llevaría a cumplir eso que se habían propuesto. Saldrían cuando la primera luz del Sol Dorado se asomara por el horizonte.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Nadia, recostada en la hierba cerca del puente de madera que se alzaba sobre la entrada a Vault. Una luz muy distinta la bañaba: la luz prístina y plateada de la luna llena. Se encontraba reflexionando mientras las corrientes de aire nocturno le mecían suavemente el cabello rojo.

Sintió unas pisadas en la madera. Siguió al hombre con la mirada hasta que se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Cómo va… ese asunto? —dijo Isaac sin pedirle explicaciones de por qué estaba allí a esas horas.

Nadia tampoco le preguntó cómo es que él tampoco estaba durmiendo. Su pregunta la había indignado un poco, pero no estaba de ánimos para enfadarse.

—Dejando de ser un asunto —dijo sobándose la barriga. Isaac posó su mano sobre la suya y luego palpó él mismo la superficie—. Ya va a empezar a notarse.

—¿Eso te preocupa? —preguntó mirándola con unos ojos que parecían azul marino por la oscuridad.

—No es eso, Isaac… No me interesa ya que sea un secreto. No estaré con la compañía como había planeado.

—¿Qué es, entonces? Sé que algo te preocupa.

Nadia miró a la luna y de repente sintió más frío.

—Isaac, tengo miedo. Esto de la misión… es tan repentino y puede ser tan peligroso —Isaac le alargó un brazo, pero ella irguió la parte superior de su cuerpo de repente—. ¡Tengo miedo!

—¿De qué?

—Tengo miedo de no poder hacer frente a este reto. Tengo miedo de salir herida. —Sus palabras comenzaron a formarse más rápido—.Tengo miedo de que este horrible viaje pueda hacerle daño a él. Tengo miedo de que nos demoremos demasiado tiempo… Isaac, ¡tengo miedo de que mi hijo nazca y tú no estés junto a mí! —Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Isaac se apresuró a abrazarla por detrás y poner la cabeza en su hombro en una actitud protectora.

—No debía ser así —siguió, sollozando—. Yo iba a terminar la gira con la Salamandra Ardiente y luego íbamos a estar juntos. Veríamos mi barriga abultarse juntos. Lo veríamos nacer juntos. Lo veríamos crecer juntos. Quería vivir eso contigo. Y ahora aparece esta maldita responsabilidad y… —Las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar. Isaac la atrajo más hacia sí y la besó—. No debí haber aceptado. Es muy peligroso. Soy una mala madre…

—No… —susurró Issac y le besó la frente cariñosamente—. Aún no eres una madre. Pero cuando lo seas, serás la mejor.

Nadia pegó su oído a su pecho y así permanecieron un rato, en silencio. Poco a poco dejaba de sentir frío.

—Esto no nos llevará mucho. Sólo es cosa de llegar a los faros, buscar esa condenada llave y regresar. Ya verás como estaremos juntos antes de extrañarnos. —Tomó su rostro con las manos y secó los últimos indicios de lágrima que quedaban—. Además, irás con Garet. Se ha hecho muy fuerte. No dejará que te pase nada. Si no… se las verá conmigo. No te preocupes, se lo recordaré mañana.

Ambos se besaron largamente para luego levantarse juntos. Se sacudieron la tierra juntos y caminaron juntos de regreso a la posada. Volvieron lentamente, sabiendo que esos iban a ser los últimos momentos que pasarían juntos en quizá cuánto tiempo.

Iban cerca del pozo de la ciudad cuando Nadia sintió un sonido. Parecía el ruido de la hierba mecida por el viento, pero aún así se volteó a mirar. Vio un par de arbustos cerca de un árbol, y entre ellas un trozo de capa verde sobresaliendo. Isaac también lo vio. Ambos aguzaron la vista, pestañaron, miraron de nuevo. No había nada más que la inmovilidad de la hierba. Se dijeron a sí mismos que seguramente era una hoja que se confundió con los arbustos. No decidieron indagar más.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron todos con energía. Estaban preparados para por fin cumplir con la misión y llevarle sabiduría al mundo. Se reunieron todos a tomar el desayuno en el primer piso de la posada.

De repente sonó la campana de la ciudad. Antes de que los chicos tuvieran tiempo de alarmarse, entraba el guardia con suma urgencia.

—¡Los ladrones han escapado! —Se apresuró a revolver las cosas en la posada, pero la posadera lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué dices, hombre? Al menos explícate más antes de desordenar mi posada. Tenemos clientes, no querrás que se lleven una mala impresión.

—Los ladrones que teníamos en la mazmorra, los que se robaron la piedra psinérgica. Hoy no aparecieron en su celda. ¡Han escapado! Tengo que revisar por aquí por si se han ocultado o robado algo.

—Bueno, bueno, no lo encontrarás debajo de ese trozo de pan. —El guardia efectivamente estaba buscando bajo el trozo de pan de la mesa—. Ve a buscar arriba, aunque dudo que encuentres algo. Las habitaciones estuvieron bien ocupadas esta noche.

Los Guerreros de Tale terminaron de comer bajo los estruendos que el guardia provocaba en el segundo piso, preguntándose cómo habían escapado los ladrones. Cuando fueron a despedirse de la posadera, el hombre ya salía para inspeccionar otra casa.

—Lamentamos no poder ayudar —le dijo Issac antes de salir—. Nuestra misión es de suma urgencia.

—No os preocupéis, es sólo un par de ladrones más. Pero si no los encuentro o si se pierde algo… ¡el alcalde me matará! —Y salió como una flecha de la posada. Cuando los Guerreros de Tale también lo hicieron, vieron que ingresaba a la casa más cercana sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

—Bueno, chicos…—comenzó Isaac—. No es el ambiente más agradable para despedirnos. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. El mundo nos necesita una vez más. A cada uno de nosotros. —Los miró detenidamente, dedicándole más tiempo en Nadia. Luego todos se abrazaron unos a otros. Nadia besó fuertemente a Isaac frente a todos. Nadie se sorprendió. Los miraron con ternura.

Antes, habían vivido miles de aventuras juntos, pero en ese momento tenían que dividirse. Aún así, los Guerreros de Tale eran como uno solo. Aunque sirvieran a elementos distintos, y aunque viajaran a polos opuestos de Weyard, eran una sola arma, cumplirían un mismo objetivo. Lo que los unía era más fuerte que la naturaleza y la distancia.

—Alguna vez hicimos que el sol fuera dorado. Ahora haremos que la luna sea plateada.


	7. Capítulo 6

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Tierra**

**El imperio de los ladrones**

Isaac y Félix partieron hacia el sur con las primeras luces del alba. El destino más próximo era Kalay. Tendrían que aprovisionarse allí para cruzar al continente de Gondowan. Ese era el camino más corto hacia el faro de Venus y aún así significaba una larga caminata.

El día acariciaba las frondosas plantas que invadían la mayor parte de Angara. El camino estaba poblado de árboles y arbustos por doquier. El verde paisaje les sentaba bien a los adeptos. Ambos servían a Venus, la tierra, el elemento de la vida y la fertilidad. A cada paso podían sentir esa vida, ese movimiento continuo de los flujos arbóreos. Se encontraban rodeados de su propia esencia.

Tal vez por esa actividad incesante y el paroxismo de la tierra es que no sintieron que los seguían. Caminaron todo el primer día ignorante de ese hecho. Pero en la primera noche, cuando el viento soplaba con menos bríos, y los monstruos dormían en sus guaridas, la presencia fue identificada.

El primero en notarlo fue Félix. Sus sentidos estaban durmiéndose cuando sintió casi un suspiro en la nuca. Se exaltó, pero no lo demostró, sino que aguzó su percepción en busca de eso que presuntamente lo acechaba. No encontró mucho. Sin embargo sintió lo suficiente como para saber que lo seguían.

No supo si Isaac se había enterado, aunque imaginó que sí. Ambos eran muy parecidos, y Félix ya había tenido oportunidad de apreciar lo despierto que era. Tuvo que conformarse con confiar en eso. No podía hablar con él sobre la presencia que los vigilaba, a riesgo de darle a sus perseguidores la información de que ellos se habían dado cuenta.

Así pasó el segundo día de marcha, sin sobresaltos, Félix con la certeza de que alguien los seguía. No podía verlo, no podía escucharlo ni olerlo, sólo sentirlo. Había decidido que no actuaría a menos que los perseguidores lo hicieran primero. Aunque eso no significaba que dejaría de estar alerta.

En la noche fingió que estar dormido, pero en realidad estaba haciendo guardia, atento por si los atacaban por sorpresa. La presencia estaba ahí, la podía sentir, alejada como siempre, sin hacer nada. Parecía sólo un espectador pasivo de sus pasos. Pero Félix no era tan ingenuo, sabía que si los acechaban era por algo más. Y más aún, conocía esas tierras y a los que usualmente perseguían a los que se aventuraban a acampar al aire libre.

Un leve sonido llegó a sus oídos hipersensibles. Como un quejido de dolor, muy despacio, no muy lejos de allí. Con el segundo quejido se levantó, sorprendiéndose al ver que Isaac también se levantaba. Al parecer, él también fingía dormir. Ambos se alejaron de la hoguera para encontrar la causa de los sonidos.

La luz de la luna menguante fue suficiente para que los adeptos se dieran cuenta que lo que yacía en el suelo era un humano. Parecía una anciana herida. Se debatía sujetándose la pierna, quejándose de vez en cuando. Llevaba una capa gris en la espalda y un velo en la cabeza, que ocultaba la mayoría de sus rasgos. Sin embargo, la voz delataba su edad.

—Ay, ay, ay… —mugía cuando los tuvo a su lado—. Ay, ay, ay, ayuden a esta pobre anciana. —Y se sujetaba la pierna.

—No se mueva —dijo Isaac, examinando lo que le causaba tanto dolor.

—Esos forajidos, ¡esos malditos forajidos! Me robaron todo. Traté de escapar, pero me doblé la pierna. ¡Y me dejaron acá botada como si nada! Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen moral.

Isaac no pudo encontrar nada visible que la causara dolor. Aún así, empezó a concentrarse para curarla usando su psinergía.

—¿Dice que le robaron? —preguntó Félix, ya sospechando de la situación.

—Esos ladrones… ay, ay, ay. Aparecieron de la nada. No tuvieron piedad con una pobre vieja… aunque eran apuestos.

Félix ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar cómo es que una anciana caminaba sola por el bosque en la noche, o pensar en por qué no había escuchado nada del ataque. El escenario era demasiado sospechoso para eso. Miró hacia su cintura y pudo ver una daga.

Trató de alertar a Isaac, que seguía concentrado en la curación, pero el movimiento bajo sus pies se lo impidió. Era un pequeño sismo que casi lo hace caer. De repente la anciana lanzó un silbido, y acto seguido los adeptos tenían cada uno un hombre a su espalda.

El que estaba detrás de Isaac extendió la cimitarra buscando su cuello, pero su espada se interpuso antes. Félix ni siquiera dio tiempo de eso a su atacante. Apenas lo hubo sentido ya había desenvainado la espada y realizado dos golpes. El ladrón los bloqueó sorprendido y a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Isaac trató de girarse de para encarar al ladrón que lo atacaba, pero se vio con los pies pegados al suelo. La anciana se los sujetaba y de sus manos discurría una sustancia de barro que se endureció. Trató de debatirse en su lugar, esquivando como pudo las estocadas del ladrón. Finalmente, al ver que con su propia fuerza no podía despegar los pies del suelo, provocó un gran terremoto que rasgó su prisión y mandó a todos los emboscadores al suelo.

Félix e Isaac retomaron posiciones hombro a hombro mientras los ladrones se levantaban. La anciana fue la que se irguió más rápidamente. Se sacó el velo del rostro, revelando que era un hombre igual a los otros dos que se recuperaban.

—¡Por el bendito Sol Dorado, es Isaac! —exclamó uno de los ladrones cuando tuvo a sus víctimas frente a frente.

—¡Nooo, no puede ser! —dijo otro mirándolo bien.

De repente, Isaac los reconoció. Eran los ladrones que habían robado el bastón del Maestro Hammet hacía mucho tiempo. Junto con Garet e Iván, desenmascararon sus robos y los apresaron en Vault.

—No podemos contra él, jefe.

—¡Piedad! —suplicó el ladrón poniéndose de rodillas. Su compañero lo imitó—. Sólo queríamos robaros un poquito. ¡Sólo un poquito!

—No nos haréis daño. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

—¡Parad el carro! —gritó el jefe, levantando a los dos a la fuerza por la pañoleta roja que llevaban anudada al cuello—. Es cierto que Isaac nos derrotó una vez. ¡Pero sólo porque usó psinergía! —Los ladrones comprendieron—. Ahora nosotros también somos adeptos. Podremos luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

—¡Tiene razón! Hicisteis trampa esa vez. Usasteis poderes que nosotros no teníamos.

—Pero ahora verás —agregó el otro, que antes exigía piedad—. Suplicarás por tu vida y pagarás por lo que nos hiciste. Y de paso nos llevaremos lo que tienes en el saco.

Los tres ladrones sacaron sus cimitarras, con una nueva seguridad. Félix e Isaac se mantuvieron alertas, espadas en mano. De pronto Isaac se relajó.

—Bien, pues esta vez no usaremos psinergía —les dijo—. Así estaremos a mano.

Los ladrones dieron un paso furioso hacia adelante.

—¡Se está burlando de nosotros!

—Ya veréis como os va.

El líder comenzó con un muro de fuego. Félix e Isaac se separaron para evitarlo, cada uno por un lado, y se precipitaron hacia el enemigo que tenían de frente. El que era el objetivo de Isaac extendió un brazo y conjuró un_ fogonazo_. La fuerza eléctrica golpeó en la hoja de la espada de Isaac y se desvió hacia su origen. Por poco golpea directo al ladrón, que lo esquivó sólo con sus reflejos. El objetivo de Félix lo asaetó con tres _esquirlas de barro_. Esquivó la primera, cortó la segunda, cogió la tercera con la mano y la lanzó devuelta hacia su atacante. Esta tampoco dio en su blanco.

El líder optó por atacar también a Isaac. Mientras éste acosaba con su espada al ladrón que se defendía torpemente con la cimitarra y ocasionalmente con un _rayo_, conjuró _bolas de fuego_. Las esferas encendieron el cielo. Flotaron persiguiendo el cuerpo que embestía y saltaba hábilmente.

Isaac identificó el ataque sintiendo su calor y su luz. Dejó de atacar al ladrón y se dedicó a esquivar las bolas. Lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ninguna lo había tocado, pero luego el ladrón creó dos grandes _tornados_. Los tornados también lo persiguieron. A su paso, absorbieron las bolas de fuego. Isaac sólo tuvo que alejarse de los tornados hasta que se disiparon para salir indemne.

—¡Imbécil! —gritó el líder con enfado, al ver que su ataque quedaba anulado por su propio compañero.

Por el otro lado, Félix se enfrentaba a una espada gigante de psinergía. El _ragnarok_ se perfiló en el cielo, y él lo recibió sólo con su espada. Aunque la primera era mucho más grande, no pudo contra el acero de Félix. Se disipó tan rápido como se creó, dejando al ladrón expuesto a un ataque. La espada, aprovechando la situación, buscó su cuerpo, pero el ladrón luchó por su vida esquivando y bloqueando con la cimitarra. La fuerza de los embates era demasiada para él, se dio cuenta que sin psinergía no iba a poder ganar, así que cuando tuvo un momento de respiro se concentró para conjurar _gaia_.

Las piedras se desprendieron de la tierra bajo Félix, elevándose a gran velocidad para golpearlo. Félix se desembarazó de su rival para esquivar las piedras, pero pronto el ladrón estaba acosándolo también con su cimitarra. Se encontró entre tierra y acero, esquivando los golpes de una y el filo de otra. Las rocas no cesaban, y la situación se hacía más difícil, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica. Aprovechó las piedras más grandes que permanecían flotando sobre él. Saltó sobre ellas, tomando impulso para descender en un ataque aéreo. El ataque tomó por sorpresa al ladrón. Interpuso su cimitarra, pero la fuerza lo afectó de todas maneras. Félix, en consecuencia, siguió presionándolo con la espada, y en tres pasos ya tenía desarmado a su rival.

El líder dibujó un arco con la cimitarra y rasgó el aire. De la punta emergió una _ola de calor _que se dirigió directo a Isaac. Isaac saltó para esquivarla, pero en el aire lo encontró un rayo conjurado por el otro ladrón. Llegó a la tierra resentido por el ataque eléctrico. El líder y el ladrón se acercaron corriendo a él para aprovechar ese momento de debilidad. Isaac se recuperó rápidamente y se dispuso a atacar de verdad. Su espada brilló fuertemente.

Félix, que ya tenía a su rival a su merced, observó el brillo y gritó:

—¡Isaac, no te sobrepases!

La espada de Isaac era la Espada Sonne. Su poder desencadenado era _El Meggido_; un cometa lanzado directamente a los enemigos. Si realizaba ese ataque acabaría con la vida de todos los ladrones.

Isaac se lo pensó y decidió no utilizar el poder de su espada. En su lugar, corrió como un relámpago y cortó la cimitarra del líder de un tajo antes de que este se diera cuenta. Luego, con la misma velocidad, corrió hacia el otro ladrón. Ni siquiera los verdaderos relámpagos pudieron alcanzarlo. El ladrón lanzó su arma por los aires al ver el ataque era ineludible, lo que evitó que saliera herido.

—¡Perdonadnos! —Los tres ladrones se lanzaron al suelo suplicando, al constatar que no tenían opción.

—¡Aceptamos vuestra superioridad! Os dejaremos en paz.

—No nos hagáis daño. —Hasta el líder se mostró sumiso.

Isaac y Félix envainaron sus espadas. Miraron a los ladrones alineados en el suelo, suplicando por sus vidas, y luego se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Félix.

—Los dejaremos atados a un árbol. Así no se atreverán a hacer fechorías en un buen tiempo y nosotros podremos retomar la marcha.

Isaac volvió hacia la hoguera donde tenían sus cosas, entre ellas, las cuerdas. Félix obligó a punta de espada a los ladrones para que lo siguieran. Estos obedecieron sin rechistar.

Cuando llegaron, Isaac se agachó para buscar las cuerdas entre sus cosas. Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Uno de los ladrones pateó el suelo, apagando la hoguera con la tierra. Otro sacó de pronto algo de su bolsillo y todo se llenó de humo. Un momento después, Isaac y Félix tenían dagas presionadas sobre el cuello.

—Gracias por la cuerda —dijo uno de los ladrones cuando el humo se disipaba.

Estaban amarrados con las mismas cuerdas que pretendían usar para apresar a los forajidos. Les habían quitado las espadas e inmovilizado las manos. Unidos como estaban por la espalda, les costaba mucho caminar.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —repitió uno de los ladrones, imitando la voz que momentos antes los había condenado a ellos.

—Tengo entendido que Isaac estuvo haciendo de héroe también en Lunpa. Al jefe le gustará verlo de nuevo. Quizá hasta nos regale una habitación en el castillo.

—Comeremos con cubiertos de plata y cagaremos en el asiento de McCoy.

Los tres rieron a carcajadas.

—¿Y con éste, líder? —preguntó el ladrón clavándole la daga a Félix por la cintura.

—Se ve un tipo duro —respondió al ver la mirada amenazante de Félix—. A ver si es tan duro con los lobos del jefe. Seguro que no sirve para nada más.

Félix se mantuvo impasible ante las conversaciones de los ladrones. Isaac examinaba todo el entorno, buscando cualquier oportunidad para librarse de sus captores. Pero a cada uno lo seguía, casi como si estuvieran pegados a ellos, un ladrón. Además, el que parecía ser un adepto de viento les lanzó _impedir_ para que no pudieran usar psinergía.

Los dirigían hacia el norte. Pudieron darse cuenta durante el día. Isaac creía que los llevaban a Lunpa, pero sus sospechas se disiparon cuando, al segundo día, se desviaron al noreste y cruzaron el puente de la Cordillera Noma. Félix sabía que era imposible que fueran a Lunpa. Tenía seguridad de hacia donde los dirigían, por lo que se limitó a obedecer tranquilamente durante todo el trayecto.

De noche, se adentraron a la Cueva Noma. Los ladrones, todos con antorchas encendidas por la psinergía de uno de ellos, siguieron el río interior de la caverna. A Isaac le pareció, aunque no podía ver bien por la poca iluminación, que no se dirigían hacia la salida más cercana que conocía hacia el otro lado, sino que se adentraban cada vez más, a los lugares más profundos y oscuros. De paso se preguntaba para qué atravesaban esa cueva. Al otro lado sólo estaba Bilibin.

Como Isaac pensaba, los ladrones se dirigían a lo más profundo de la caverna. Conocían la ruta, pero de vez en cuando uno se sentía perdido y tenían que volver por sobre sus pasos. Aún así el avance era bastante fluido.

Llegaron a un lugar con las paredes más bajas de lo normal. Todos tuvieron que agacharse y caminar de rodillas. Al final del pasillo, había sólo una pared y, bajo ella, pedazos de un esqueleto con una espada oxidada en su regazo.

—Hola, Willy —saludó uno de los ladrones—. Trajimos compañía.

El esqueleto no respondió de ninguna manera. Permaneció inmóvil, sentado y con el cráneo a punto de caer hacia un lado. El líder de los ladrones tomó su espada, y comenzó a hacer líneas en la pared. Era un círculo con trazos rectos en su interior. Su figura apenas quedó grabada unos instantes en el polvo. Pero luego de eso, la pared chasqueó, y en un momento ya no había pared.

Los ladrones con sus presas ingresaron a un nuevo túnel, esta vez más alto y cómodo. Había sido cavado circularmente. Los contornos desnudos eran iguales que los de toda la cueva.

—Deberían adornar un poco esto. Está tan vacío y aburrido —comentó un ladrón.

—¿Y qué querías, un Camino Real con alfombra roja? Esto es una caverna.

—Sí, pero… no sé… aunque sea una lucecita o algo colgando de las paredes.

El líder lo miró extrañado a la luz de las antorchas y le dio un golpe en la espalda que lo desequilibró.

—Eres todo un marica. A este lugar sólo acceden bribones como nosotros. ¡No necesitamos más!

Continuaron la marcha por aproximadamente una hora.

Al final del túnel, la luz entraba a bocanadas, dejando a la vista una amplia cámara llena de adoquines y una escalera de mármol. Se encontraban en el palacio de Bilibin. Isaac lo supo al instante.

Ascendieron dos niveles más, y se encontraron en la planta principal. Allí había más escaleras hacia niveles superiores e inferiores. En el centro de la cámara estaba el pasillo hacia el cuarto de reuniones, circundado por dos estatuas de piedra. Una era un hombre gordo con mirada de satisfacción. Los ladrones le habían agregado un pañuelo rojo y llenado la superficie de inscripciones groseras. La otra era una mujer con una sombrilla. La parte donde alguna vez estuvo tallado el vestido fue pintada de blanco, y encima se resaltaban los atributos sexuales de la mujer. Daba la impresión de que estaba desnuda. La parte inferior de la sombrilla que sujetaba con la mano la habían modelado en forma de pene.

Se dirigieron hacia el pasillo principal. En el camino encontraron un par de ladrones. Estaban conversando hasta que vieron al trío con los dos hombres unidos por la cuerda.

—Eh, ¿ahora raptáis hombres? ¡No sabía que teníais esos gustos! —preguntó uno. Su compañero rió.

—Calla, pringao —respondió el líder sin dejarse llevar por el insulto—. ¿Está el jefe en la sala de reuniones?

—Sí, pero a él tampoco le gustan esas cosas. ¡Es bien hombrecito!

Sin hacer caso a la provocación, avanzaron por el pasillo. El líder sabía que lo que tenía en su poder le daría satisfacciones, pero no las que el dúo de pringados pensaban. Isaac podría ser tan valioso como cualquier bolsa de oro que pudiera haber robado en esas tres noches de vuelta a la guarida. Y Félix… bueno, podría ser divertido ver a Félix ser destrozado por los lobos.

Al entrar, vieron a Dodonpa sentado en la mesa central, conversando con tres hombres.

—Avisad a los que ronden los alrededores que se infiltren con la medialuna. Cuando la luna se convierta en hoz, comenzaremos el ataque—les decía.

—Entendido —dijo uno de los hombres en señal de sumisión—. Rambi y Arunia ya están libres, seguramente sean los que están más cerca de la aldea.

—¿Cómo escaparon? —preguntó Dodonpa, algo impresionado.

—Los liberaron. Fue el de la máscara...

En ese momento, Dodonpa divisó a los tres ladrones con Isaac y Félix atados. Estos dieron un paso adelante.

—Le trajimos un regalo, jefe —se adelantó a decir el líder.

Dodonpa observó el supuesto obsequio. No tenía papel de regalo, no tenía forma de caja ni de nada valioso. Observó sus rostros y no le dijeron nada.

—¿Qué es esto? —replicó molesto, saltando de la mesa—. ¿Interrumpieron mi reunión para mostrarme a sus novios con tendencias sadomasoquistas?

—¡No es eso! Son prisioneros…

Dodonpa los observó nuevamente. Los rodeó examinándolos por todos lados. Todavía seguía sin comprender.

—Pues… —dijo al terminar su examen—. Se ven fuertes, pero no parecen hijos de alguien importante, ni alcaldes de alguna ciudad, ¡ni nada por lo que valga la pena tenerlos para cobrar una recompensa!

Los ladrones se pusieron nerviosos. Les sudaban las manos. Por momentos veían su propia recompensa esfumarse.

—¡Jefe, es Isaac!

El rostro de Dodonpa cambió completamente. Sus labios dibujaron una mueca malévola. Miró al chico a los ojos. Había cambiado. Cuando Isaac desbarató sus planes y convenció a su abuelo para que lo encerraran en Lunpa, no era más que un niño. Habían pasado años de eso, y el que tenía delante de él era un adulto. Había soñado con ese momento, en el que lo tendría delante y lo abofetearía por todo lo que le hizo, pero aún en esas visiones, veía a un niño, no al adulto que le llevaban ahora.

Eso ya no importaba. Niño o adulto, era Isaac. Lo abofeteó.

—Jajaja, ¡mira cómo te tengo, niñato! —Lo abofeteó de nuevo. Isaac permaneció tranquilo. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Ahora sí que pagarás.

De repente Félix se debatió, llamando su atención

—Ehm… Dodonpa —dijo.

Dodonpa lo observó y, gracias a su voz, lo reconoció también.

—¿Félix? ¿Félix, eres tú? —El aludido asintió—. ¡Casi no te reconozco sin la máscara! Ven acá—. Sacó una daga y le cortó las cuerdas del cuerpo y las manos—. Te esperaba hace días, ¿qué estabas haciendo, bribón?

—Tuve que quedarme un poco más... —respondió—. Para vigilar que Rambi y Arunia no hicieran otra estupidez.

—¡Tú los liberaste! —Exclamó Dodonpa—. Bueno, era lo que esperaba de ti, aunque no sabía si seguirías en Vault después de que los capturaron.

Isaac no lo podía creer. ¿Ese era Félix? ¿Hablando con tanta soltura con el jefe de los ladrones, como si lo conociera de siempre? Pero luego recordó esa última noche en Vault, en que junto a Nadia vieron algo raro en la hierba. Era un trozo de capa verde, igual que la que llevaba Félix.

Los tres ladrones estaban más sorprendidos. Resultó que uno de sus prisioneros estaba a las órdenes de Dodonpa, igual que ellos. Ya no podrían entretenerse con él. Aunque bueno, aún les quedaba un prisionero.

—Me llevaré yo mismo a este bastardo a la mazmorra —dijo refiriéndose a Isaac—. Ustedes ya tienen mis órdenes. —Los tres hombres que se encontraban en la sala antes de la llegada de Félix e Isaac asintieron—. Y a ustedes, gracias por traerme venganza. —Luego se dispuso a salir con Isaac.

—¡Pero, jefe! —El líder lo detuvo—. ¿Nuestra recompensa?

Dodonpa soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y cuándo he puesto yo precio a la cabeza de este palurdo? —Los ladrones palidecieron—. Les agradezco que lo trajeran, pero no les debo nada. Fue decisión de ustedes entregármelo. Y supongo que lo hicieron sólo por el gusto de hacer feliz a su jefecito, ¿cierto? —Les dedicó una sonrisa bribona. Los ladrones eran incapaces de reaccionar—. Si no fue así, pues lo siento. Para otra será.

Y salió de la cámara con su regalo.

Desde ese día, Isaac vivió en la oscuridad. La celda era sólo eso, tres paredes y unos barrotes, donde no penetraba la luz. Ni siquiera había antorcha cerca de allí. Los únicos sonidos, lo único que delataba que no estaba solo en las profundidades, eran los gruñidos de unas bestias acompasados por varios metros de pasillos laberínticos.

Los lobos rugían cada vez que se les daba comida. Se sentía la ferocidad de la competencia por devorar la carne. A Isaac se le ponían los pelos de punta, pero a la vez, era la única forma en que podía llevar la cuenta de los días. Aprendió que sólo les suministraban comida una vez al día. Al parecer esta era insuficiente, a juzgar por la intensidad de los rugidos. En todo caso, a él le daban menos que a ellos.

De vez en cuando, Dodonpa lo visitaba. No era una visita en absoluto agradable, pero ya se estaba volviendo insensible a los golpes y los insultos de su carcelero.

—¡Te quedarás aquí para siempre! —le decía a menudo—. Como cuando me encerraste en mi propia fortaleza.

Isaac trataba de ignorarlo, impotente. La habían quitado sus armas. Dodonpa le selló la energía antes de encerrarlo. Lo raro es que no había renovado el hechizo desde entonces, y él seguía sin poder usar sus poderes. Además, debido a su mala alimentación, apenas tenía fuerzas para erguirse. No tenía ninguna opción de salir de su prisión; ni siquiera de escupirle a Dodonpa. Entonces sólo le quedaba quedarse allí, día tras día, en espera de su muerte.

Pero la noveno día, la oscuridad se rompió. Era una luz rojiza, flameando casi sin forma y envolviéndolo todo. Tras ella, sólo pudo distinguir una sombra amorfa, que podría haber sido cualquiera de las quimeras fantásticas que conoció en sus viajes. Al empezar a ver un poco mejor, distinguió la figura de un hombre. Imaginó que sería un enviado de Dodonpa. Seguramente se había aburrido de tenerlo en las mazmorras, sin uso ni diversión, y lo había mandado a ejecutar o torturar.

—Levántate —escuchó. No supo si hablaba la luz o la sombra—. Levántate.

La luz se volvió más grande, y sintió cómo algo lo levantaba, o trataba de hacerlo.

—¡Isaac! Toma esto, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Un líquido verdoso entró por su boca. Era refrescante. Lo sorbió con avidez. Mientras la botella se vaciaba, sintió cómo sus energías volvían a él.

Al terminar, pudo levantarse y ver mejor al que venía a rescatarlo. Lo primero que notó era la máscara verde.

—¿Félix? —preguntó, con la boca un poco adormecida.

—¿Quién si no? —respondió Félix tras la máscara—. Tenemos que irnos.

—Pero tú… —replicó indeciso—. Liberaste a los ladrones de Vault. Trabajas para Dodonpa…

Félix carraspeó, y lo ayudó a moverse hacia la entrada. Al ver que presentaba cierta resistencia, decidió aclarar un poco las cosas.

—También fui yo quien encarceló a esos ladrones. —Isaac lo miró contrariado—. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿puedes desconfiar de mí de esa manera? —Félix no esperó respuesta. Se limitó a ponerle la espada Sonne en la mano—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. El laberinto es muy largo. Tendré tiempo de sobra para darte explicaciones. Pero por ahora debes dejar la celda. Se supone que Dodonpa no está, pero si nos encontrara…

Isaac obedeció, sin pedir más explicaciones. Se preguntaba qué importancia tenía que los encontrara Dodonpa. Félix podría con él. Y él mismo también, ahora que tenía su espada. Ganas no le faltaban.

Estaba feliz de darse cuenta que Félix no lo había traicionado. En la oscuridad de su prisión, había pensado incesantemente en eso. Recordó el principio de su travesía, cuando, junto a Saturos y Menardi, habían raptado a Nadia y Kraden, y robado las estrellas elementales. Tal vez por la situación en la que estaba, Isaac había olvidado los motivos que lo habían llevado a cooperar con el robo.

Sus pensamientos permanecían oscuros igual que su entorno. Para él, Félix era un ladrón y un traidor. No había hecho nada para evitar que lo encerraran. Seguramente era él el causante de todo eso.

Pero de pronto se presentaba allí para salvarlo. Recordó con sus palabras que nunca lo había traicionado realmente. Si estaba actuando sospechosamente, debía tener sus razones. Puede que no fuera el ser más honorable del mundo, pero sabía que no haría nada en su contra.

Félix e Isaac caminaron por los pasillos del laberinto sólo con la luz de las antorchas. En el suelo, se veía un rastro de una sustancia blanca por todos los lugares a los que se dirigían. Félix las había dispuesto así para recordar el camino de regreso. El viaje, por esa razón, sería expedito, pero eso no quitaba que les restara un buen tramo.

—Bien, no nos perderemos. Aunque el camino sigue siendo largo —dijo Félix—. Supongo que tendré que explicarte cómo están las cosas.

Isaac asintió. No lo presionó ni nada por el estilo. Después de tantos días de sed y mudez, se le enredaban las palabras.

—Como pudiste ver, estamos en el castillo de Lord McCoy —prosiguió Félix—. Sólo que no es más su castillo. Ahora pertenece a Dodonpa y sus ladrones.

—Pero… ¿cómo es posible? —interfirió Isaac, incrédulo.

—Todo esto es culpa de la ambición de McCoy —respondi Insatisfecho por los límites de su influencia, el tamaño de Bilibin, y sintiéndose amenazado por el crecimiento de Kolima, decidió expandir fronteras. Juntó un gran número de tropas e invadió Lunpa, bajo la excusa de que los hombres de Dodonpa le habían robado una antigua reliquia familiar. Nadie sabe qué clase de reliquia es, ni cómo luce, pero el hombre era rico, y gracias a eso consiguió todo el apoyo que necesitó. Sus hombres entraron en Lunpa y penetraron en la fortaleza de Dodonpa.

En ese momento de crisis, los ladrones se encontraron desorientados. Exigían urgentemente la presencia de su líder, Dodonpa. Él todavía se encontraba prisionero, como lo dejaron tú, Garet, Iván y Mia, pero nadie lo sabía. Así que sintiéndose abandonados, y sin nadie al mando, no tuvieron otra opción que huir del lugar.

McCoy tomó fácilmente la fortaleza, y lo convirtió en su centro de operaciones. Desde allí planeó cómo organizaría la ciudad en su beneficio propio. Teniendo Bilibin y Lunpa, su poder aumentaría, y sería superior a lo que Kolima pudiera alguna vez llegar a ser.

Pero en todo eso, había algo que se le pasó por alto. Dodonpa no había sido visto por ningún lado. No le dio importancia, para él era sólo un ladrón más. Ahora debe estar lamentando no haberle prestado atención.

Dodonpa había logrado huir sin que nadie lo descubriera. Viajó por los alrededores en anonimato, reuniendo a todos los ladrones que estuvieron a su servicio. Junto a ellos planeó devolverle el golpe a McCoy.

La tropa de ladrones embistió Bilibin mientras McCoy seguía en Lunpa. Pensaban que sería fácil, que la ciudad estaría desprotegida, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era así. Un montón de soldados-adeptos salieron del interior del castillo a defender la ciudad. La lucha fue encarnizada; los indisciplinados ladrones no podían contra los fuertes guerreros de Bilibin. Sin embargo, de manera misteriosa, lograron ganar.

Desde entonces, los ladrones de Dodonpa ocupan Bilibin y el castillo de McCoy. Tomaron a Lady McCoy como rehén, pidiendo por su liberación el regreso de Lunpa a sus manos o, en su defecto, una fuerte suma de dinero. Lord McCoy ha hecho oídos sordos a sus peticiones…

—Espera —irrumpió Isaac—. Entiendo la situación, pero… ¿qué papel tienes tú en todo esto? ¿Cómo es que estás al servicio de Dodonpa?

—Aquí vienen lo interesante. O quizá lo más preocupante… —Félix tragó saliva—. Dodonpa pudo escapar de Lunpa gracias a que alguien lo liberó. Esa misma persona permaneció junto a él hasta que tomaron Bilibin… Desde que fueron vistos juntos, se apreció en Dodonpa un aumento monstruoso de sus poderes. Gracias la psinergía grandiosa que poseía pudieron ganar en la batalla de Bilibin.

Nadie sabía cómo es que se había vuelto tan fuerte, aunque se pensaba que tenía relación con el hombre que lo había liberado. Los rumores dicen que era un hombre misterioso, un adepto de agua con grandes poderes. De cabello azul y ropas heladas. ¿Te suena?

Isaac lo pensó un rato, y pronto se perfiló una nítida imagen en su mente.

—¿Álex? —preguntó atónito—. ¿Es posible que sea Álex?

—No lo sé. Cuando supe la historia, me puse al servicio de Dodonpa para investigarlo. Pero el hombre ya se había ido cuando yo llegué.

—¿Aunque sea averiguaste algo sobre él?

—Los ladrones no sabían mucho. Aún tengo mis dudas.

Llevaban casi una hora por los pasillos interminables del laberinto oscuro. Los caminos usualmente daban rodeos y los hacían caminar varios minutos de un sentido a otro. Ya no tenían casi sentido de la dirección. Pero aún así, el rastro de pintura seguía en el suelo, guiándolos. Sólo era cosa de perseguirlo hasta llegar a la salida.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Isaac de repente, ya algo más repuesto ahora que la poción accedía a todo su cuerpo.

—Primero que todo, salir de aquí. Luego tendremos que ir a Vault a detener a Dodonpa.

—¿Detener a Dodonpa?

—Sí, Dodonpa está preparando un ataque a Vault.

—Nunca había oído que los ladrones tomaran ciudades.

—Generalmente eso no ocurre porque a los ladrones les conviene que las ciudades prosperen para poder robarles. Pero este caso es distinto. —Félix cambió la antorcha de mano para ver mejor el rastro—. A Dodonpa le molestó que le quitaran su fortaleza. Pero luego, comparándola con el palacio que hizo suyo, eso no era nada. Decidió que ese sería un mejor lugar para sus actividades delictivas: tiene a Kolima al este, que últimamente a recobrado riquezas por la venta de madera; y a Imil al norte.

—Eso no se oye bien.

—Lo peor es que no es todo. —El fuego de la antorcha alumbró aún más su verde máscara—. No contento con su posición, decidió expandirse. Y vengarse a la vez de McCoy. Vault está a unos pocos kilómetros de Lunpa. Si tomara la ciudad, podría robarle como quisiera a McCoy. Además, ganaría acceso a Bilibin. Eso sería devastador para la economía de Angara.

—Sabía que Dodonpa era cruel y despiadado, pero esto es… —Isaac no pudo terminar la frase por el disgusto.

— Desde que tiene esos nuevos poderes se ha vuelto mucho más osado. Seguramente cree que nadie podrá detenerlo. Y lamentablemente, puede que tenga razón…

Un olor extraño hizo que se detuviera en seco. Isaac no pudo captarlo tan bien, pero cuando aguzó su sentido del olfato, no encontró nada tan perturbador como para hacer que se detuvieran. Pensaba que sólo era el indicio de que el final del laberinto estaba cerca.

El olor era a carne rancia. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que era acompañado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. El corazón de Isaac latió con fuerza por su inminente salida de la oscuridad después de nueve días, pero Félix, en cambio, puso su mano en el mango de la espada. Ese viento no era normal. Tampoco lo era el olor.

Si Isaac no estaba preocupado, lo que escuchó luego sí hizo que sus vellos se erizaran. Eran los aullidos de los lobos que sintió en su cautiverio, esos lobos feroces que desgarraban el silencio de su celda cuando eran alimentados. Sin saber por qué, sentía esos mismos aullidos de sus pesadillas acercándose a gran velocidad a sus oídos.

Con la presencia de las bestias en su espalda, Félix desenvainó la espada, y urgió a Isaac para que corrieran hasta el final del laberinto. En esa oscuridad, con sólo una antorcha como única luz, y en un espacio reducido, iba a ser muy difícil luchar. Las bestias tenían toda la ventaja allí. Tenían el olfato y el hambre. Eso era suficiente para acabar con ellos si no salían de allí rápidamente.

Corrieron a más no poder por el último tramo del laberinto, cortando la ráfaga de viento e impregnándose sin querer por ese rancio olor que seguramente atrajo a las bestias. Los lobos, con la velocidad impresa en sus músculos de bestia y dinámica de cuadrúpedos del bosque, e impulsados por el instinto de clavar sus fauces en la carne sangrienta, corrieron aún más rápido, abandonando su antigua prisión. No veían nada, pero su objetivo estaba claro.

Los rugidos aumentaban y aumentaban de nivel. El estruendo de las patadas feroces ya era audible. Casi podían sentir también el aliento de las criaturas hambrientas, y el final de la carrera no se veía por ningún lado.

Para su terror, Isaac fue la primera presa aparente de las bestias. No tuvo tiempo de voltearse a espantarlos con la espada cuando sintió un rasguño hirviente en la espalda. El ataque no lo desestabilizó, si no que lo hizo apresurarse aún más, quedando Félix entre él y las bestias. Félix se volteó y agitó la espada para detenerlas. Sintiendo el aire de la salida que tenía casi enfrente, lanzó la antorcha hirviente. Esta fue a dar al ojo de una de las criaturas. El lobo aulló, lastimero, y se debatió en su lugar, retrasando a sus demás compañeros que veían cómo su comida se iba de sus garras.

A la salida del túnel, dos ladrones miraban hacia la oscuridad.

—¡Ha funcionado! —dijo uno—. Seguro se están dando un buen festín con ese que osó escapar de prisión.

—Ajá. ¿Y de quién fue la idea? —preguntó retóricamente su compañero, irguiéndose orgulloso.

—Digamos que no fue muy creativo impulsar el olor de la carne con psinergía de viento para atraer a los lobos. Pero de todos modos funcionó. Así que supongo que tendremos nuestra recompensa.

—¿Nuestra? ¡La idea fue mía!

—¡Pero yo la llevé a cabo!

—Eso no es nada, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Cuando el otro iba a replicar, sintieron los repentinos rugidos y vieron a los dos hombres salir de la boca del laberinto.

Félix e Isaac se encontraron en una amplia e iluminada estancia. Tuvieron que rápidamente tomar posiciones para pelear contra los lobos. Los ladrones, al ver a dos hombres con espadas, y a la turba de lobos hambrientos, salieron corriendo.

Eran cuatro. Grises, de ojos rojos, y de un tamaño superior a cualquier lobo normal, Isaac se asombró de que cupieran los cuatro en los pasillos del laberinto, y que además tomaran tanta velocidad. De cualquier forma, en ese terreno podría pelear sin limitaciones, aunque la luz que entraba allí a bocanadas le molestara después de nueve días de oscuridad.

Los lobos no esperaron ni un segundo. Al ver a sus presas frente a ellos, corrieron como ciegos a cavarles los colmillos. Félix golpeó al primero en la cabeza con el mango de la espada, por lo que el lobo cayó al piso. Al que seguía alcanzó a cortarlo por un costado, cosa que no mermó su ímpetu. Tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás y mantener distancia con la espada.

Isaac por su parte acabó limpiamente con un lobo que lo atacó desde arriba dando un gran salto. Cortó su garganta con la espada, y al caer ya era un cadáver. Con cierto dolor en la espalda que seguramente tenía sangrando por el rasguño en el laberinto, se acercó al único lobo que quedaba. Esquivó la primera estocada y saltó para triturar su brazo, pero Isaac lo apartó en el último momento y el lobo, en vez de morder su brazo, mordió su espada. No quedó más que exponer el filo para acabar con su vida.

Cuando estuvieron libres de las bestias, se apresuraron a salir de ese lugar y de todo el castillo. A pesar de que la mayoría de los ladrones y guerreros debían estar camino a Vault, no era un lugar seguro. Subieron por la escalera, pero antes de subir de nivel, Dodonpa los detuvo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Isaac?

Isaac se detuvo, sorprendido ante la aparición repentina de Dodonpa. Félix estaba más sorprendido que él.

—Y tú, Félix, sabía que no podía confiar en ti. Es una verdadera pena…

—No puede ser, tú deberías estar en Vault —dijo Félix, apoyado en los primeros escalones de la escalera.

—Ahí estaba hace poco, pero un pajarito me informó que un traidor se quedó "cuidando" mi palacio —dijo en tono despectivo, mirando a Félix con desprecio—. Y tengo una habilidad especial para detectar cuando me van a robar. Así que volví a la velocidad del pensamiento para verlo con mis propios ojos.

Isaac, aún con la espada desenvainada, trató de atacar a Dodonpa. Este lo esquivó fácilmente. Isaac perdió un poco el equilibrio por moverse así en una escalera.

—¡No lo hagas, Isaac! —advirtió Félix—. Dodonpa no es como lo recuerdas. No tenemos oportunidades contra él. Tenemos que huir.

Isaac se quedó un momento desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer. Dodonpa no actuaba. Su mirada de desprecio se transformó en una mirada neutra. No parecía tener intenciones de pelear.

—No es necesario, Isaac —dijo de repente Dodonpa—. He pensado que es mejor dejaros ir —Tanto Félix como Isaac se alarmaron—. Un traidor y un justiciero no me sirven para nada. Sois libres de iros, mientras no afectéis mis planes. —Dicho eso, desapareció del lugar.

Los chicos no se lo creían. Que Dodonpa se hubiera tomado tantas molestias al volver de su cruzada sólo para dejarlos ir era inverosímil. Se encontraron con que estaban solos en la habitación, con las puertas abiertas del lugar hostil del que con tanta presteza trataron de huir.

Así, desconcertados, ascendieron por las escaleras; caminaron por el palacio vacío y silencioso, sin que nadie los molestara, sin que nadie los detuviera, y salieron finalmente al exterior.

Los sentidos de Isaac se exacerbaron al sentir el viento y la luz del sol luego de tanto tiempo de encierro. Hasta cierto punto, el Sol Dorado le hacía daño, pero pronto se acostumbró a sus rayos, así como también al ambiente fresco del aire libre, distante ya de la atmósfera pesada de la catacumbas. El cielo azul y el canto de los pájaros lo hicieron sentirse de nuevo un humano.

Luego de ese período de habituación, intentaron alejarse del palacio de los ladrones, pero alguien los detuvo. Casi chocaron con su cuerpo cuando Dodonpa se materializó frente a sus narices.

Lucía una sardónica sonrisa en su rostro al ver a los chicos alejarse desconcertados. Su capa ondeaba al viento. Parecía irreal con los visos de la reciente teletransportación.

—Jaja. ¿De verdad creyeron que los dejaría ir así como así?

—La verdad es que no —dijo Félix quitándose la máscara y tirándola al suelo. Sabía que ese momento iba a llegar. Había pensado, al estar en la situación, que podría huir, pero en un espacio tan amplio esa posibilidad no era viable. Dodonpa seguramente lo previó, y en virtud de eso los dejó en paz hasta que salieran del palacio.

Y ahora los tenía allí, en frente, al aire libre, en un espacio fatídicamente abierto. El conflicto era inevitable.

El primero en atacar fue Félix, al convencerse de que no había otra salida que luchar. Se precipitó con la espada en alto, y al dar un golpe diagonal con el filo, se topó con la capa de Dodonpa. EL cuerpo no estaba allí, sólo la capa, que se rajó y cayó al suelo. El cuerpo estaba en el aire. Había dado un salto hacia atrás. En esa posición, extendió su palma abierta y de ella salieron bolas de fuego en dirección a Félix.

Félix bloqueó la psinergía con su espada. Esquivó las que pudo. Isaac se había apresurado a ayudarlo, bloqueando algunas él también. La temperatura en ese lugar había aumentado, pero el calor no era nada comparado con el que se produjo cuando la tierra se resquebrajó y de ella emergió una columna de lava.

Isaac alcanzó a reaccionar antes y escapar del radio del volcán, pero Félix no tuvo la misma suerte. La fuerza del fuego le dio de lleno. Con la ropa y parte del cuerpo quemado, salió de las llamas cuando estas ya empezaban a desvanecerse. Aún así, las quemaduras no podían apreciarse mucho como para ser graves. Todavía podía blandir la espada. Aunque sus brazos estaban visiblemente resentidos.

Al ver el estado de Félix, Isaac se concentró para lanzarle una _supercura. _Sin embargo, una sensación desesperante lo invadió de súbito. No podía sentir la psinergía corriendo por su cuerpo para manifestarla en un poder curativo. Probó a crear un terrremoto y tampoco logró nada. Por más que se concentraba, el poder de la alquimia no fluía.

Recordó que Dodonpa había sellado su psinergía cuando lo apresó. Desde eso habían pasado nueve días. Era imposible que el poder restrictivo se mantuviera tanto tiempo. Pero lo cierto es que recientemente no había probado usar su psinergía. No la había necesitado. Hasta ese momento. Y hasta ese momento también, daba por hecho que podría utilizarla.

Era cierto que los poderes de Dodonpa habían aumentado aterradoramente. Aún en esa pausa en que Isaac descubrió que su psinergía seguía sellada, y Félix se recuperaba, siguió atacando. Se ensañó especialmente con Félix. Agitando su cimitarra en el aire, creaba ráfagas de aire comprimido que iban a acosar al adepto. Este las esquivaba con dificultad por las quemaduras mientras trataba de curarse él mismo.

Luego el cielo se oscureció siguiendo los designios del propio Dodonpa. Comenzaron a llover grandes _granizos. _Isaac se acercó hacia Félix, y juntos corrieron a atacar a Dodonpa. Avanzaron bajo las nubes negras, esquivando los_ granizos_ y los_ relámpagos_ invocados, saltando las estacas de tierra y barro del suelo, y evitando las _olas de calor_ que amenazaban con golpearlos. La variedad de psinergías del líder de los ladrones era abrumadora, y él ni siquiera parecía agotarse.

Cuando estuvieron a su lado, Isaac lo atacó por un costado. Dodonpa lo esquivó, pero pronto se encontró con una espada gigante sobre su cabeza. El _ragnarok_ amenazó con golpearlo, pero antes de eso, dio una patada hacia Félix, y no pudo concretar su ataque. Félix cayó al suelo. Dodonpa pudo poner toda su atención en Isaac por unos momentos.

Isaac se movía grácilmente tratando de alcanzar con el filo de su espada el cuerpo de Dodonpa. Pero él a su vez, bloqueaba con su cimitarra, y en cada contacto entre los dos aceros, se creaban _esquirlas de hielo _que lastimaban las manos de Isaac.

Félix se recuperó cuando Isaac estaba apunto de caer. Impulsado por un terremoto, cayó sobre Dodonpa por la espalda, sólo para encontrarse con que en esa espalda también había un acero. Al sentirlo, Dodonpa desenvainó la espada corta oculta en la parte trasera de su vestimenta. Con ella y su cimitarra, hizo frente a los dos adeptos de tierra.

Mientras trataba de lidiar con los dos, creó un _tornado. _La fuerza del viento pudo alejar a Isaac varios metros, pero no a Félix, que convirtió la tierra bajo sus pies en barro para no salir volando. Dodonpa aprovechó esa oportunidad y lanzó una ola de agua que penetró profundamente la tierra. El barro se hizo aún más espeso; tanto, que Félix no pudo despegar sus pies.

Lo atacó con la cimitarra y la espada. Encontró buena resistencia, por lo que hizo más uso de su psinergía. Directamente sobre la cabeza de Félix, cayeron grandes rayos de las nubes. El adepto, con los pies pegados al suelo, no pudo evitarlos. Sintió las corrientes eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo y cayó inconciente a los pies de Dodonpa.

Isaac miró eso desde lejos y dio un grito de frustración por la adversa situación. Se precipitó hacia Dodonpa, sabiendo que sin poder usar su psinergía no podría contra él. Y aún con ella, tampoco podría vencerlo. Félix había caído. Pronto caería él también.

Cuando Dodonpa recordó que aún quedaba alguien con quien tratar: su regalo, el chico entrometido que arruinó sus planes hace años, y que había llegado a sus manos de una manera inesperada, emitió una carcajada.

Estaba en la posición en que, en sus delirios de venganza, siempre deseaba estar. Tenía poder; el poder que no tuvo en el pasado para enfrentarse al grupo de niñatos que lo encerraron. Ahora tenía allí al adalid del grupo, a su merced. Podía hacerlo sufrir, podía hacerlo suplicar misericordia, arrodillarse y quizá obligarlo a trabajar para él. Sí, lo tendría junto a él, con una bola de acero atada a las piernas y su psinergía sellada. Sería su sirviente en el palacio de los ladrones.

Todo eso gracias al hombre que lo liberó. El hombre que le otorgó el poder para conquistar la ciudad que quisiera. También para llevar a cabo la venganza que quisiera.

Pero los pensamientos de victoria se vieron repentinamente teñidos por un extraño suceso.

Isaac se sentía furioso. No era posible que hubiera llegado a esa situación. Félix había caído. Probablemente estaba muerto. Él estaba fatigado e imposibilitado para usar su psinergía. Dodonpa manejaba todos los elementos y no parecía agotarse en absoluto.

Apenas había iniciado su viaje para romper el sello de la sabiduría cuando se le aparecía un sinsentido que amenazaba su vida. Un viejo enemigo que ni siquiera en el pasado, cuando lo enfrentó junto a sus compañeros, representó una amenaza. No había explicación para que algo así pasara, para que un ladrón se convirtiera de la noche a la mañana en un adepto superior. Tenía que haber algo más. O alguien.

Y no era sólo eso. Lo peor es que ese poder se estaba utilizando para someter a otras ciudades. Dodonpa planeaba tomar Lunpa y luego saquear sistemáticamente todas las ciudades cercanas. Se crearía una red de pillaje, y nadie en Angara podría estar seguro. Evidentemente ese caos era producto de una inmadurez por parte de los nuevos adeptos por usar sus poderes para fines nefastos, y no realmente para lo que pregonaba la alquimia: alcanzar la perfección.

Por eso mismo tenía que continuar su misión. Tenía que llevarle sabiduría al mundo para que cosas así o más terribles no sucedieran. A cualquier costo. Pero no podía. No podía...

La confianza de Dodonpa se fue borrando al ver la velocidad fantasmal que adoptaba Isaac al acercarse a él. De repente se dio cuenta que el cielo se oscureció. La tierra tembló levemente, y comenzaron a ascender piedras al paso de Isaac. No pudo ver su rostro, no pudo ver su mirada asesina, pero sí pudo ver el brillo de la piedra; el brillo dorado de la Estrella de Venus que portaba el adepto.

Dodonpa no pudo pensar cómo reaccionar. Después de verlo ya lo tenía encima, como si se hubiera teletransportado. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Sintió el frío filo de la espada cortando todo su torso. Y cuando sintió que el contacto había llegado a su fin, y que no habría más, su conciencia se apagó.

Isaac, enloquecido, siguió cortando su cuerpo, aún cuando ya era imposible decir que ese trozo de carne alguna vez estuviera vivo. No tenía nada en su mente, sólo era el vehículo de un instinto vestigial. Tal vez un deseo de la misma esencia de la alquimia era lo que trataba de expresarse en sus acciones. Un deseo que escapaba a la comprensión humana.

Cuando Isaac volvió a ser humano, tenía a Félix a su lado. Lo movía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Entonces miró lo que supuestamente era Dodonpa y vomitó.

Luego ambos se levantaron. Isaac envainó su espada. Estaba bañada en sangre y algo más.

Los ladrones que estaban apostados cerca de Vault no iniciaron el ataque porque su líder no había llegado. Eran ladrones indisciplinados, no caballeros, ni tampoco asesinos. Sólo sabían robar. Sin la dirección de alguien como Dodonpa, no hubieran podido hacer más. Y aunque se atrevieran a tomar la ciudad, nadie sabía cuánto tiempo podrían mantener su dominio.

Los ladrones se dispersaron cuando se enteraron que Dodonpa había muerto. Algunos fueron hacia el sur, otros a Lunpa, olvidándose del hogar que habían formado a la fuerza en Bilibin. Otros volvieron a la palacio, pero sabiendo que no podrían permanecer mucho tiempo allí. Sin Dodonpa dirigiendo, nadie impedía que los atacasen.

Félix e Isaac descansaron en Vault. Mientras tanto, representantes de Lunpa, Vault, y el propio McCoy, discutieron qué pasaría con Bilibin.

McCoy obviamente quería recuperar su ciudad. La exigía para sí. Pero los demás no le permitieron quedarse con todo. Su castigo por haber tomado Lunpa sin previo aviso sería la anulación de su cargo y de su nobleza. No tendría más riquezas, ni ningún tipo de fuerza militar. Sería un ciudadano común y corriente, con la libertad de elegir en qué ciudad vivir.

McCoy se retiró furioso del consejo. Se dirigía a elaborar una estrategia para acabar con ellos, pero pronto un par de guardias lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron a una celda. Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la ciudad antes de apagarse en la mazmorra.

Los que quedaban en el consejo decidieron que un grupo de sabios gobernarían en Bilibin hasta que se encontrara a alguien capaz de ejercer el cargo por sí mismo. La misma situación se repetiría en Lunpa. Así se asegurarían de que la ambición particular no volviera a afectar al colectivo, y que se mantuviera la paz en esa parte de Angara.

Félix e Isaac abandonaron Vault sin mucha bulla. El alcalde les había ofrecido opulentos regalos por haber acabado con Dodonpa, pero Isaac se negó rotundamente a cualquier clase de recompensa. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Era verdad que Dodonpa era un criminal, capaz de asesinar para lograr sus objetivos, pero Isaac no era así. Asesinarlo fue algo excesivo. Su muerte pesaba en su conciencia.

Así que olvidando ese episodio, reanudaron la marcha hacia el Faro de Venus. Habían perdido mucho tiempo con los ladrones. Sin embargo, la luz del conocimiento de la tierra aún esperaba ser encendida.


End file.
